


Like A Rose

by RosyMiz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali and Kennen show up too, F/M, Jhin is finally at peace, Lestara is a dutiful and wonderful mother dammit, Romantic Fluff, Shen & Zed cameo, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/pseuds/RosyMiz
Summary: Jhin always found himself making a grand performance, one after another. But the one person he couldn't turn into the beautiful artwork he envisioned was Sona Buvelle, who had visited a small city in Ionia for a performance. There was something about her that held him back from pulling the trigger that day. Something changed, or perhaps, something stirred within him. A halt. A hesitation in his passion. Just what was it about Sona Buvelle that compelled him to stop in his tracks?





	1. Unseen

Hiding—nay, “blending in” as he would rather put it—had become almost enjoyable. Almost. He hated crowds. They took away from his performances when they would yell and scramble around. But the thought of tainting these beautiful buildings with red tempted him. Such beauty couldn’t be seen by anyone else but he.

But alas, Jhin had to stay at the table. A plate of freshly-made dumplings sat in front of him, the steam still rising out of the green leaves wrapped around them. Oh, and they were in a neat arrangement of four. Perfection. Wouldn’t want to waste them.

Crowds of people walked by the restaurant he was in. Families, couples, children, and the elderly went past without a single eye batted towards him. With the way Jhin looked, many would think he’s like any other middle-aged man who’s come to enjoy the festival. How uninspiring.

Jhin stifled a dark chuckle. If only they knew the Golden Demon was among them. Screams of terror as he shoots Whisper into the crowd, his aim precise and seeing the beautiful artwork his performances create—one, two, three—

No, no, not yet, Jhin decided. It wasn’t time. His hands instinctively touched the bag next to him, when a waitress stopped by his table.

“How are the dumplings, sir?” a waitress asked.

“Quite delightful, thank you,” he replied in a quiet, but hoarser voice than his own.

“Is there anything else you would like?”

“A cup of green tea would be nice, thank you.”

“Right away, sir.” The waitress rushed back to the kitchen to retrieve his order.

He ate the last of his dumplings and took his time to drink the tea. It was still late in the morning, about to be noon, but Jhin had already seen everything this small festival had offered. He enjoyed the all form of arts: acting, poetry, dancing, calligraphy art, and many others. But this was a small city in Ionia. Homely, yes, but not much to it.

But being out here had its benefits. He wasn’t constantly being chased by Shen and Zed, who were after him since he was freed by those corrupted old fools. It was a shame. He couldn’t give them the performance they deserved that night at the Blossom Festival.

After paying the bill with a tip, he got up to roam around the village. Perhaps there was something he missed. He arrived at the city square, where a crowd seemed to form at the center. How curious. He patiently waited nearby until there were less people, listening to conversations.

“I never would’ve thought she’d come here for a performance!”

“Isn’t she famous for her music?”

“Yeah! I heard that the way she plays just tugs at your heartstrings!”

“What do they call her instrument again? Something with an e…”

Music? Heartstrings? An instrument? Where had he heard those words before? Realization struck him. It couldn’t be. He found himself leaning in closer.

“An etwahl! It’s so beautiful!”

It was. Sona Buvelle, the Maven of the Strings, had come to this city to perform. He felt a smile creep up to his face, a glint in his eyes. _What an unexpected surprise,_ he thought.

Perhaps he can give these people a _true performance_ after all.

* * *

 

And yet, she was nowhere to be found. Jhin knew Sona would never go anywhere without her etwahl. She would be hard to miss. While he did spot Lestara Buvelle enjoying a snack in a restaurant, her mother was of no interest to him.

Could she have gone outside of the city?

“Pardon me, sir,” Jhin called out to a local and smiled politely. “I do apologize for interrupting your time in the festival, but are there any other attractions in this city? It’s quite beautiful, and I wanted some inspiration for my next work.”

The man gave his question some thought. “Hmm, are you looking for landscapes? Because we have a grove of spectacular cherry blossom trees in the outskirts of the city.” He pointed to the entrance of the city. “Just head outside and look to your left. You definitely can’t miss it, since they’re in bloom right now!”

“Excellent. I’ll make sure to go visit.”

“You an artist?”

Jhin’s smile widened. “Of the sort.”

“Well, good luck! A good, long stroll should give you something to work with!”

“Thank you. Enjoy your festival.” Jhin tipped his hat and turned to go back where he came from. It wasn’t a long walk to the city gates, and it was still noon. Once he exited the city, he looked to his left. There it was. A grove of cherry blossoms trees with a brilliant pink that stood out from the teal colors of Ionia. He wondered how he didn’t see it the first time.

 

He noticed that his pace picked up as he got closer to the grove, his mind keeping at a rhythm with his steps. This wasn’t the biggest grove of trees, but it was big and far enough muffle the sound of a gunshot. His steps got quieter and quieter as he walked through the grove, as Sona’s hearing was keen to pick up on any sound.

At that thought, he stopped to consider his options. He was wearing a modest outfit, so he couldn’t hide Whisper in his clothes like he can with his knives. Oh well. That’s what the bag is for. He set it down, his eyes scanning the area while he took out Whisper and loaded four shots.

Normally he would fully assemble Whisper in its true beauty, but this shouldn’t be a difficult performance.

As Jhin got closer to the heart of the grove, he began to hear plucked notes of Sona’s etwahl. _Ah, so she’s here_ , he thought. The music grew louder and louder as neared. He couldn’t help but make a face of distaste.

To someone who studied and appreciated the arts as much as Jhin, Sona’s music was lacking. She was always taking the spotlight from him with her little harmonies, when his work was terrifyingly beautiful. He stifled a grumble.

Sona was delicately plucking strings on her etwahl, most likely practicing for her upcoming performance. She looked up at swaying cherry blossoms, petals flying around the surroundings like a flower storm. She plucked a few strings and played a lovely melody that sounded like laughter.

Jhin kept his eyes on her. He kept his distance, but that was never a problem for his artistry. Sometimes, art was meant to be viewed from afar. He hid behind a large tree with his gun in hand. He had to play this right, or this performance was going to be a disaster.

He took aim, his finger on the trigger. Sona’s back was to him. All he needed was a little something to catch her attention and watch her face as he shot the bullet into her. He envisioned it so well. Her blood pooling like a bed of roses, white fire coursing through her skin, smoke rising like butterflies with her last breath…

Sona suddenly played a song on her etwahl. It stopped him in his tracks.

The finger that was on the trigger was shaking. What? Jhin felt something in the back of his mind. Like something was tugging at him, almost holding him back. But from what?

This was beyond unexpected.

_He couldn’t bring himself to shoot._

Was this Sona’s power? Has she caught on to him? Not wanting to stay around any longer, Jhin decided to retreat. He couldn’t afford to be stopped here by _Sona_ of all people. Especially not with a gun in his hands. He lowered Whisper and quietly slipped away from the grove.

A misstep.

Rustling of fallen petals.

The melody stopped. Sona turned her head to the source of the sound, angling her ear towards the area. She couldn’t hear anything. Hopefully it wasn’t a fan who had found her. Maybe it was a small animal that was scurrying by. Suspicious, her fingers plucked a tune but with her magic combined. If someone was in the range of her magic, they would be compelled to speak up.

…

…

Nothing.

Maybe it was just a squirrel.

Sona happily turned her attention back to her instrument and resumed her song.

At that point, Jhin had well been out of her earshot and near the outer grove. He shot a glare at the speck of Sona’s aqua hair flying in the wind. How? How was she able to stop him? Did she even know he was there? The feeling in the back of his mind was gone, and all he could think of was his finger shaking on the trigger.

A case of stage fright? Yes, he always felt nervous before a show, but he felt it necessary. But this was different.

Jhin took a deep breath. He packed Whisper into his bag and went back to the city. He was going to attend Sona’s performance tonight, much to his distaste. But what happened at the grove made him curious. He had to know what held him back.

For once, there was a feeling at his core that he had felt was… new.

* * *

 

Dusk fell onto the city, painting the buildings orange with the setting sun. Jhin had made his way to the back of the crowd, should he need to escape. For a small city, the crowd that gathered for Sona’s performance was big. He couldn’t understand how Sona’s music could bring forth such numbers.

Well, he’s had more grandiose performances. But with her stealing his spotlight, the impact of his work was always diminished. Cast away as another murder. Oh, but the look on the faces of people who has seen his work… That was _always_ satisfying to see.

Jhin looked at the crowd before him and held his bag closer. His fingers were itching to hold Whisper and make his grandest work yet. What a slave he was to this passion.

But his vision was shattered when the crowd began to applause and cried out in joy. Ah, Sona had made her appearance on the stage. Her etwahl levitated beside her as she gracefully stepped into the spotlight. Lady Buvelle followed behind her and stood next to to Sona.

“Good evening, everyone. My daughter and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts for giving us the opportunity to perform here.” The Lady and Sona bowed, earning an applause from the audience. “Sona, dear, would you like to say a few words?”

Sona placed a hand on her cheek, thinking. She then played a few chords in an ascension to express her gratitude to the people.

_How pretentious_ , Jhin thought. _She uses her etwahl for everything, doesn’t she?_

“My daughter has been practicing and trying to create new music for everyone to enjoy. In fact, she even prepared a completely new and original song for you all to listen to.” Lady Buvelle smiled as the audience shouted in excitement. “Shall we get started?” She gave Sona’s shoulder a gentle pat and walked off-stage.

The stage grew dark. It began with a quiet melody that slowly progressed into louder crescendo until she struck a chord that almost lit her entire being with green, like grass dew sparkling in the sunlight. The spotlight came back on, and her song continued with a fervent melody.

The audience cheered with the occasional enthusiastic whistle from a fan when she hit the chorus.

Jhin quietly listened to her song. It was strange. Now that he had thought about it, he had never heard Sona’s music in-person before. He’s only heard of her and her concerts by word of mouth, but he’s never attended one until now.

Something was stirring within Jhin with every note being played. There was that feeling in his core again. It wasn’t as strong as when he had approached her in the grove. But it was there. What was it?

Sona finished her song and bowed. She was tuning her etwahl to prepare for another song, trickling her fingers across the strings for a chord she found perfect. With a nod, she took a breath and started playing in staccatos.

This was a little too upbeat for Jhin’s taste. He preferred more traditional songs. His favorite were the ones that kept to a rhythmic beat of four. Times were changing, but he knew his work was ahead of his time.

This was like a modern version of a traditional song. A little catchy, he bitterly admitted.

He wondered, what kind of sound would Sona make when she dies? He didn’t know. His thoughts stopped there. He couldn’t envision her death.

Impossible. Did she have the power to stop thoughts and make her audience listen to her music only? It was a phenomenon to Jhin. He looked up at Sona, who was ending her song with a refrain.

Lady Buvelle came back to the stage, looking satisfied. “We are just about to end this performance, folks! But not without her finale!” She stroked her daughter’s hair. “She’s been working hard on this song alone, and not even I have heard her play it. I’ve been anticipating this for the longest time.”

Sona plucked a few notes that sounded like laughter.

“Ready, Sona?”

She nodded in response. She seemed almost excited to finally debut her new song. As her mother left the stage, she tuned her etwahl again. The audience leaned in closer. She smiled and played.

Jhin immediately recognized it. This was the melody Sona was playing earlier in the grove. He perked up and stared in disbelief. Her song felt light and carefree, as if the notes carried him like a petal in the breeze.

Any thought and visions of his performance with Sona disappeared like smoke. He looked at the people around him, who were listening intently with similar expressions. It’s not that this feeling was holding him back. He no longer felt the tugging of his passion, the desire to see the beauty in death, the urge to kill.

He felt… at peace.


	2. Newfound

Jhin turned onto his side and stared at the moonlit curtains. It was a bright, full moon tonight. He let out a grunt as he sat up from the bed. Damn, he couldn’t get a wink of sleep.

All he thought about was that feeling of peace he felt. It didn’t feel like a pang, like something had hit him, no. He felt _nothing_. In that moment, his fingers no longer tried to reach for Whisper. His hand stayed still by his side. If he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t have noticed his other hand losing grip on his bag.

It snapped him out of his trance. This wouldn’t do. He had to leave. He retreated from the crowd as quickly as possible and left before Sona finished the piece.

His head leaned into his hand as he relived that moment. He couldn’t understand. Nothing had ever given him an experience thus far in his life. So then what made this, a simple concert by a musician he considered inferior, so special?

A sigh. Jhin’s eyes slowly moved to his bag in the nearby corner of the room. He hadn’t touched it since he returned from the concert. Ah, there it was. His hands were itching to hold Whisper again. Unable to help himself, he brought the bag and opened it, the sight of his gun meeting his eyes. What beautiful craftsmanship for a simple tool. His fingers brushed over the gold inlaid designs on the metal.

He quietly hummed to himself as he took the ivory grip of the gun and aimed it at the window. The city was silent, almost like it was an abandoned ghost town. But one shot would be all it needs to send its residents scattering in a panic. Just imagine what he could make if people got caught in his handmade traps and splatter blood like plucked petals of a rose. His lips curled into a smile painted with madness.

When would all this finally stop, he wondered.

A tune suddenly played in his head, starting off gentle. It was that same song again. The melody brought him back to reality as it continued to play. He glanced at his gun and noticed that he had almost fired a shot through the glass in the wake of his vision.

His lips curled into a frown as he packed his gun back into the bag. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He didn’t know what Sona had done to him.

Jhin had to find out.

 

He left the inn early in the morning to make his way to the grove. He took his bag with him, not wanting to leave his beloved Whisper in his empty room in the inn. He couldn’t risk his host possibly digging through his belongings and letting the authorities know.

As he stepped past the guards by the city gate, he meekly greeted them and tipped his hat. He headed towards the grove of cherry blossoms, his posture straightening as he got farther away from the city. Once by the outer grove, he stopped and listened.

It was faint, but a few notes echoed from the same area of the grove. Sona was here earlier than he expected.

He silently walked towards the center. He had to make sure not to misstep like yesterday, or else he would blow his cover.

One, two, three, four. Two, two, three four. He kept the 4-beat rhythm in his head as he got closer to Sona. He heard several notes being repeated with different pitches. Ah, she must have been tuning her etwahl.

He set his bag down and leaned against a tree within earshot of Sona’s music. He was close enough to hear her music but far enough to escape when needed. Yesterday was too close of a call if he was any closer than he was at the time.

Sona let out a soft huff. She was exhausted from the concert last night. She had met several of her fans once it ended, and while it was exciting to meet people of her homeland, it was draining. But as a famed musician and daughter of a Demacian noble, she learned to keep patient and treat every individual with equal care.

Ionia was indeed far different from Demacia. Demacia was known for its wonderful, white-marbled architecture, while Ionia co-existed with the lush, green nature. The people of this region also had an abundance of natural magic and even used it without judging eyes, unlike Demacia, whose people viewed magical abilities with suspicion.

She loved coming to Ionia. It was where she always felt at home and in tune with her own magic. She was born here after all. But in a place like Demacia, where she couldn’t even use her magical abilities, it felt restricting.

With a deep breath, Sona hovered her hands over her etwahl. She concentrated her magic into her fingertips and strummed a few chords. In response, fallen cherry blossom petals flew up in a burst of air. She plucked three notes that sounded like a giggle. She strummed again, but she continued in smooth progression until there were cherry blossom petals flying about around her.

Sona couldn’t help but smile. To use her magic so freely warmed her heart.

She watched the petals dance until a small bird landed on her etwahl in curiosity. Her fingers immediately stopped when she laid eyes on the creature. She plucked a note, letting it echo. The bird chirped to the note. She picked at a few more notes, and the bird followed along.

What a beautiful place Ionia was.

Continuing her music, she played until she had an audience of small creatures in front of her etwahl. Squirrels sniffed the instrument, birds took a seat upon the wings, and one brave fox slipped out of a forest nearby to relax under a nearby tree. _How cute,_ Sona thought.

To even bring forth animals, Sona’s power wasn’t something to take lightly. Jhin watched from afar. Had Sona wished to, she could have controlled those animals to attack him. They weren’t deadly, but it would surely give her time to trap him.

But what could he do when he had no intention to kill her? He wasn’t in his performance attire, and his time in the grove had confirmed his suspicions. Sona’s music gave him a sense of peace that prevented him from acting on his passion. Perhaps even suppressing his urge to kill.

Now that his suspicions were correct, he quietly sighed to himself. Sona’s music kept playing in his head without pause.

What was he to do with this? This newfound peace?

After every performance, he told himself that he wouldn’t do it anymore, but his words turned into lies when he found himself immersed in his passion once again. His artistic visions sliced through his promises with ease every time his finger pulled the trigger.

To think that Sona’s music would be the answer.

Jhin shook his head and slipped away from the grove once more, back to the city.

There was no misstep this time.

* * *

 

It was already noon by the time Jhin went back to the inn. He was pacing around his room, wondering what to do.

Sona’s music gave him the peace he’s always wanted from his enslaving performances. But why her music? Was it the song itself? He tapped a finger against the wooden windowsill as he looked at the passing residents.

Perhaps…

He immediately turned around, picked up his bag, and headed out the door. He greeted the host and asked for a recommendation for a shop that sold instruments. He thanked her and went according to her directions. He stood in front of a rather small building that displayed a variety of instruments behind a glass window. His eyes scanned the stringed ones to determine which would produce the same sound as an etwahl.

“May I help you, good sir?” An elderly man with an apron had approached Jhin. “Looking for a particular instrument?”

Jhin cleared his throat and answered in a hoarse voice, “Ah, are you the owner?”

“Indeed I am. You were staring so long that I thought you almost got lost in its designs.” The elderly man chuckled. “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Nowhere close to what Jhin has seen. “They quite are. I was wondering if you have an instrument that sounds similar to an etwahl.”

“Ah, you’ve seen Lady Sona’s concert yesterday, have you?”

A meek smile. “Yes. Unfortunately, I had to leave early. I am not as young as I used to be after all.”

“I hear you there, sir. These old bones can’t play as well as they used to when I was a youth.” The man ushered Jhin into his shop to let him see the full selection of stringed instruments. “Let’s see… I suppose…” The elderly man reached for a long wooden instrument with pegs fit underneath the strings in different locations. He held it out to Jhin. “I suppose this may be the closest. Sona’s etwahl is very unique, and I even think it may be the only one in the world.”

“Is that so?” Jhin plucked a string, a piercing sound resonating from the instrument. It wasn’t the sound that Sona’s etwahl can make, but it was the closest. “Do you mind if I can try playing it?”

“You know how to play it?”

“A tad. I’ve studied the arts, including music, for a while now.”

“Please, be my guest. I would gladly hear you play.” The man set the instrument flat on a stand and stepped back to listen.

“Very well, then.” Jhin sat down and set his fingers against the strings. His fingers plucked at the strings, unsure at first but gradually gaining confidence and volume. He remembered the piece that Sona had played in the grove yesterday. The tune that soothed him into an unknown peace. The melody that haunted his thoughts since that morning. The song that gave him the answer.

But it wasn’t the same.

He didn’t feel it.

A couple of applauses pulled him from his thoughts. He realized that a few people had gathered to listen to him play.

“Amazing, didn’t Lady Sona just play that yesterday night?”

“I didn’t think anyone could recreate it so soon.”

“Oh dear, I didn’t mean to crowd your shop like this,” Jhin stuttered nervously. Then, he saw it. That same aqua-colored hair flowing to her steps. She heard him. “I apologize, I should take my leave.” He grabbed his bag and squeezed through the side and disappeared into another road.

Sona didn’t have time to see the musician’s face. She was so impressed that someone had memorized it after hearing it once. She couldn’t see beyond the heads of the residents and saw only his hat. She breathed a long sigh. What a shame.

“It’s Lady Sona!”

The crowd then turned their attention to Sona and asked if the man was her associate. She tried to calmly answer them, but it only earned more questions and attention. Oh well. She straightened up and regarded them with poise, answering what she can with her etwahl by her side.

Jhin controlled his breathing to settle down from the sudden adrenaline rush. Strange. He ran like he was being chased by Shen and Zed, like old times. But Sona wasn’t posing a threat. Yet he still ran. She was proving to be a formidable force to Jhin at every turn.

The song didn’t work. Why didn’t it work? Had Jhin remembered the song differently? He leaned his head against the teal walls and growled in frustration. His hands gripped the handles of his bag tighter.

Now he was certain. It wasn’t just the music. The answer lied in Sona’s etwahl and her power. He shut his eyes in realization that his desire for peace wasn’t an available path. Not when his name, The Golden Demon, was known throughout Ionia.

It was impossible after all.

* * *

 

If Jhin couldn’t attain peace, he might as well continue feeding his passion. His performances created such an impact upon Ionia. Even a mention of his name could strike fear and terror within even people of Zaun.

He gazed out the window of his room in thought. _This city would definitely be less mundane with a little more… zazz,_ he thought. But where could he start? _Who_ should he start with? If either Shen or Zed—or even better, both—were here, he would have the inspiration he needed to create his next masterpiece with this city.

But wait…

Sona was here. He darkly chuckled, covering his grin with his hand. Why couldn’t he realize this earlier? Sona was the perfect candidate to begin the prelude to this performance. She would make a wonderful addition to the grove of cherry blossoms. Her delicate body on a bed of blood-stained cherry blossoms.

_How marvelous that sight would be._

A murderous glint sparkled in his eyes. It was time to prepare for a performance… all starting with the Maven of the Strings.

He unpacked the black, eel-skin bodysuit that covered him from head to toe. His fingers smoothed out a wrinkle in the clothing. It was still in excellent condition. He donned the suit and the rest of his armor, feeling it constrict his breathing. He slid his mask on, immediately feeling the lack of depth perception from the mask covering his right eye. What a delightful experience. With the mask, he felt the most thrill when he made his puppets dance and sing.

But then he caught his reflection in the window, his white cloak lit from the moonlight. During performance, he always felt bliss as he saw his artistry. Other times, he felt… self-conscious. Aside from how his entire outfit felt, he thought it ridiculous and crude. Yet, the adrenaline and passion made him forget on performance day.

He tore his eyes away from his reflection and held his gun in his hand. The cold, ivory metalwork of the grip panel felt nice in his grasp. He hung the extension of his gun on his hip. He wiggled his right fingers under the golden armor to test their movement.

Excellent. All he needed now was to find Sona in the morning. Then, everything was set in stone for the prelude.

Jhin left past midnight, silently slipping past the owner who had dozed off in the rocking chair by the window. His golden armor softly clinked with every movement. He continued to walk down the main road with vigor. He could almost see himself walking the same way and seeing his puppets dance and sing in terror before him.

Two guards were marching away to the city gates, oblivious to Jhin’s presence a short distance behind them. He normally would have amused himself by wondering how long it would take for them to notice him or imagine the look on their faces when The Golden Demon was one step behind them. But tonight was special. He had to be patient. An opera shouldn’t skip the prelude before going into the main act.

He turned left into an alleyway and disappeared before the guards noticed him.

All things came to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Jhin is into BDSM—I mean, what. :P


	3. Catharsis

“Good morning, Sona,” Lestara pecked Sona’s forehead as Sona slowly sat up from bed. “You must be exhausted, dear. I can’t imagine how much you must be going through. Being famous can’t be very easy.”

Sona gave her mother an admitting smile. But she did enjoy playing her music for people. It brought her happiness, especially knowing that many admired her skills. Of course, she had to thank her mother for teaching her all she knows about her instrument. _“I do love getting to know my fans, so it’s not as difficult,”_ she signed.

Lestara chuckled and sat by Sona on her bed. “If you’re happy with what you’re doing, then I’m always more than happy.” She set a cup of warm tea on the dresser next to Sona’s bed. “You must really love this city, telling me you wanted to stay here for a couple of days.”

_“It’s small, but it has its charm.”_

Her mother was combing out the tangles in Sona’s long hair. “I can understand. Ionia has such beautiful scenery here. But it’s still nothing compared to my daughter.”

Sona’s shoulders slightly shook, as if Sona was giggling.

“I still remember the day I adopted you.” Lestara started to style Sona’s hair into her usual hairstyle, picking up the hair ornaments she uses. “You tried to communicate with me with your etwahl and a paper and brush.”

Sona sighed, reminiscing back to her childhood at the orphanage. _“It was so difficult to continue writing my words. There’s only so much I can say just through paper.”_ She smiled as she looked to her mother. _“Teaching me how to sign made communication so much more convenient. I couldn’t have come this far without you, mother.”_

“I’m happy I was able to attend the lesson with you, dear. I think I got to know you so much better since then.” Lestara brushed the tips of Sona’s hair after she finished clipping the hair ornaments. “Will you be going to the grove again?”

 _“Yes, I like going there. It’s peaceful,”_ she signed happily.

Lestara stood up from Sona’s bed and went around to sit on her own. “Cherry blossoms are wonderful, aren’t they? I was thinking of possibly planting one in our backyard someday.” She then shifted her position. “I got a message from a potential sponsor from the capital city last night. They’d like you to hold a concert there within this month while we’re here. Would you like to?”

She played in the capital city of Ionia many times before, but she was never sponsored by someone from the city itself. Sona decided to give it some thought first. She did want to stay in Ionia for a while to practice her magic away from Demacian walls. However, Ionia was a place full of magic. Her mother wouldn’t be comfortable with that, would she?

As if Lestara knew exactly what Sona was thinking, she reassured her, “Sona, dear, don’t you worry about me. I may have Demacian ideals, but that certainly didn’t stop me from accepting you for who you are.” She took Sona’s hand into her own. “You say the word, and I will make it happen.”

_“I would like to perform in the capital city, mother.”_

With a smile, Lestara gently patted Sona’s cheek. “Of course, Sona. Getting to the capital city and back will be a two day trip, so you will be alone here. Will you be okay on your own?”

Sona nodded. She would make sure her mother properly relaxed once she returned.

“Alright. I should get going now then, to save time in the day.” She stopped Sona from hurriedly getting out of bed. “Oh, take your time, Sona. We can part ways at the gates. I still need to get dressed and pack.” Her mother disappeared into the bathroom.

Not knowing what to do in the meantime, Sona brought her etwahl closer to the foot of her bed and softly strummed the strings. Perhaps she can make a new song to play at the capital as a token of her gratitude to her sponsor. If only she knew their tastes in music…

* * *

 

After an early breakfast, Sona saw her mother off by the city gates. She waited until the carriage was out of sight and started heading to the grove. For such a beautiful place, there was a lack of people there. But then again, the residents must have been used to the grove by now. And they didn’t seem to get many tourists compared to the capital city. Oh well, she was going to make the best of her time here.

Being in the grove gave her the inspiration and practice she needed. She would miss this grove when she headed back to Demacia.

Once she reached the center of the grove, she paused to take in the scenery and the scent of dew on the trees. Today was another beautiful day.

Sona brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes as she tapped her finger on her etwahl in thought. She wondered what kind of song she should make. She had asked her mother to ask the sponsor for their tastes in music before she left. She hoped that she’d be able to make a new song in time.

By the time she chose the key of the song, she heard familiar footsteps. She had recognized them since two days ago, when she heard the scraping of petals against dirt. The same footsteps that walked to a 4-beat rhythm.

She had thought they were a resident of the city, who had come to find some peace and quiet in the grove like Sona had. Wanting to provide a bit of music to go along with the ambience, she played the song she planned for the concert that evening. The resident seemed to have left early that day, perhaps not wanting to bother her.

This time, it sounded… different. She heard clinking of metal between each step. Plates of metal. Perhaps it was an instrument of some sort. A duet?

Smiling, she decided to play a song. If he wanted to be discreet and give her a surprise, she would gladly give him the benefit of the doubt that she hasn’t caught on.

Ah, the footsteps stopped again.

Was he going to try playing there to gain her attention?

She continued to play anyways. The resident must have been getting a case of cold feet.

A low growl was followed by a sound. _Click._

Sona’s eyes widened. It was a gun. She immediately whipped around to the source and strummed a powerful chord to make him freeze in his place. A dull, metallic thud sounded on the ground. Her fingers started trickling over the strings, her magic spilling into the music to force him to walk into her line of sight.

Gold-plated greaves stiffly walked out from behind the tree. Slowly, a white cloak appeared, followed by a mask and a noticeably large shoulder piece.

In that moment, Sona felt chills going down her spine. Only through drawings has she seen Jhin’s appearance, thanks to Shen’s warnings. But to see The Golden Demon, in his full attire, in person was almost bloodcurdling. But Sona had to stay calm. The music then changed into a faster tempo, each note precise and piercing, like she was interrogating him.

Who are you?

Jhin cursed in his head. He couldn’t break out of Sona’s spell. Her music was overwhelming his thoughts, isolating an answer out of him. He resisted at first, but her magic slowly sapped at his resistance.

“Kh… Khada… Jhin…” he choked out.

Why are you here?

He was reaching into the nooks and crannies of his mind, where he thought her music wouldn’t reach. But every chord followed him, trying to pull out the information Sona wanted. He couldn’t stop it.

“Gh… Your… your music…”

Sona narrowed her eyes, her magic spilling out of her fingers.

What about my music?

Jhin couldn’t hold his thoughts back anymore. His mind was filled with nothing but the melodies of Sona’s music. “Your music… brings me peace. I can’t… bring myself to kill…”

A pang of suspicion. But this time, she softly strummed the strings in curiosity. Was it you who was playing yesterday?

He gave in. “I… yes… I heard that song two days ago when I happened to encounter you by chance.” Standing still, letting the hum of Sona’s etwahl overtake his mind, he continued his answer. “When I heard it, something happened. I eventually discovered that your music provided me the peace I’ve been looking for.”

There was a pause. Jhin finally found his head and wiggled his fingers to feel the control of his body again.

“I tried to recreate it with an instrument closest to yours. But it didn’t feel the same.” He let out a sigh. “I do apologize if you didn’t feel comfortable with me trying to play your song.” He then saw Sona lift her hands from her etwahl and start making gestures with her hands. It took him a moment, but he realized that she was signing. “Would you repeat that again?”

 _“You… hold a strong dissonance within you,”_ she signed slowly, spelling the word ‘dissonance’ by letters. Did Jhin even know sign language, she wondered. _“As if you’re torn between two forces, with one constantly trying to drag you in.”_

She spoke through sign language. She wasn’t deaf, since she was able to hear Jhin speak. But he asked her in sign language anyways. _“Do you speak?”_

Surprised by Jhin’s knowledge of sign language, she signed back, _“No, I am mute. But I can still hear.”_

Sona’s use of her etwahl in her concert that night clicked. He realized his impression of her was wrong. “Ah, I see.”

The two stood still in their place, not knowing what to do. Jhin couldn’t possibly pick up his gun and simply walk away from Sona. She wouldn’t let him. Sona also couldn’t let him go after one of Ionia’s most wanted criminals tried to shoot her.

With a sigh, Sona broke the silence. _“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t report you to Shen or Karma. They’ve told me about you.”_

Jhin fell silent. Sona could have ran away and reported him as soon as she arrived to the gates. If anything, she could’ve even killed him on the spot.

But she didn’t.

Even if he wanted to answer her, he didn’t know what to say. This was the best reason he could think of. “Because I don’t know what is a lie anymore. I’ve been pulled into my passion for so long that I’ve lost the truth.”

Sona had sensed something when her magic flooded Jhin’s mind. What she saw was a man being pulled by strings like a puppet. A reserved man who felt like he didn’t have a choice. Against her better judgement, she stepped aside for Jhin to walk towards her.

 _“You are free to stay and listen, if that is what quells the dissonance within you. But on one condition.”_ She pointed at Jhin’s gun that had been dropped when she stunned him in place. _“You leave that on the ground where I can see it. If you do anything strange, I will stop you.”_

Jhin’s desire for peace wasn’t impossible after all. He pondered Sona’s offer for a moment. If he stayed to listen, he would be able to rid himself of these urges once and for all. “And if I try to escape?”

Silence. _“I won’t stop you. Do as you would like.”_

He closed his eyes, resigning himself to Sona’s offer. “I shall do as you say. I believe it is a fair trade, as I won’t have any reason to kill you.” He slowly walked to his gun and picked it up on its other end. He noticed Sona tensing up, her fingers on the strings, as he approached her. He handed the gun to her, the grip towards her.

Sona shot him a questioning look.

“Take the gun and place it wherever you would like. I will repeat myself again, but I have no reason to kill you.”

Hesitant at first, delicate hands carefully took the gun from Jhin. Sona stared at the gun and then to Jhin, uncertain of Jhin’s motives. She took a few steps back while keeping an eye on Jhin and his movements. Her etwahl followed closely in front of her, as if to protect her. She reached the center of the clearing and set the gun down. It was far enough for Jhin to not reach it without taking a few steps, and it was close enough for Sona to stop him lest he made an attempt.

 _“Please sit over there where I can see you.”_ She pointed to a tree opposite of her, to which Jhin complied.

Now that things had finally calmed down, an awkward silence had settled over the two. Sona didn’t know what to play, and Jhin had nothing else to say. A few more seconds of silence passed before Sona broke it.

 _“Quite a lovely day, isn’t it?”_ she signed, with a bit of hesitance to her movements. She couldn't look directly at Jhin. She felt like she was being examined.

Jhin, on the other hand, was in quiet disbelief. Sona had not only subdued him, but she also made him comply to her wishes. Her power was indeed a formidable force to be reckoned with. He didn’t realize Sona was trying to communicate with him until he noticed her glance at him and quickly look away. “I apologize. I am rather taken aback by what just transpired, you see. I didn’t mean to stare.”

Looking slightly troubled, Sona shook her head. _“I didn’t know what else to say.”_ She paused. _“Is there a song you would like to hear?”_

The first song that played in his head was the song he first heard in the grove. The song he heard in her concert but left early in his panic. He realized he had never heard it in its entirety. “The song you played in the grove two days ago…” He hummed the first few notes. “I don’t believe I’ve heard the end of the song.”

 _“Do you mean this one?”_ Sona played the new song she made recently and performed at the concert last night. She glanced at Jhin, seeing his posture relax as his visible eye closed. She had heard of the crimes Jhin has committed throughout his life from Shen, who had seen Jhin’s work at a young age.

A killer whose victims were torn apart. Rearranged. Displayed for all to see. All to satisfy a sick desire for blood, Shen would always say.

But if she saw the man before her, she wouldn’t have guessed it was that same serial murderer. Contrary to what she heard, Jhin had been nothing but polite to her.

 _It could be a trap_ , a voice in her head echoed. It could have been. But she gave him plenty of chances for him to flip that gun around and shoot her, point-blank. There was no doubt that the shoulder piece had weapons in there too. Even now, he could’ve attacked her.

But he didn’t.

Sona knew he was honest, or at least, trying to be. Her fingers slowly came to a stop, having come to the end of the song. She looked up to see Jhin looking almost completely relaxed.

 _“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were an entertainer in costume,”_ she signed to him.

A short chuckle escaped Jhin. “I used to be a stagehand, an actor.” He glanced at the gun, which reminded him of all the performances he’s done with that tool. “But I suppose I’ve given up that career in exchange for this.”

Growing up mute and with only music and sound to guide her, Sona learned to distinguish each and every kind of voice. Each voice took a different tone depending on the emotion. In Jhin’s reserved voice, she heard something behind it. It was faint, but she heard it.

How could a man who’s committed such atrocities sound so… helpless?

 _“Are you…”_ she paused, thinking about her wording, _“content with what you’re doing?”_

Jhin stared up at the flower-littered sky. The harmony of Sona’s song was still resonating within his mind. It left him feeling like he was floating on clouds, no longer being struck by lightning and hearing the thunder of a gun firing a shot. For once in his life, he felt like he could think without his passion—nay, the urge to kill—whispering in his ears. He closed his eyes, like the curtain call following the finale.

“No. I am not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something funny I randomly came up with while talking to my best friend about Sona using her telepathy to talk to Jhin instead:
> 
> Can you imagine  
> "You remind me of a broken chord," Sona resonated within Jhin's head.  
> Jhin jerked his hands up as if his head was touched by fire. "What the fuck was that-- don't do that--"
> 
> I don't know. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm having so much fun with this fanfic.


	4. Hope

The night was silent with the occasional sounds of crickets or footsteps of the guards patrolling the city. Residents of the city have already gone to sleep, save for the few bar hoppers. A room of an inn was dimly lit with a candle, a figure’s shadow swaying about in the room.

Sona sighed as her eyes got adjusted to the light. She couldn’t find the will to sleep. Not with her thoughts clouding her mind like this. A lock of hair slipped off her shoulder and onto the bed.

Today was a long day. Never in her life would she have expected to play songs in front of a notorious criminal, all the while keeping a civil conversation with him. Jhin was indeed the enigma. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking throughout all of it.

Shen’s words echoed, “That man doesn’t just kill someone and be done with it. He makes a display out of them. All to satisfy a sick desire for blood.” She remembered sensing an inner disturbance within Shen as he mentioned Jhin. It was a kind of disturbance that never left him. Always haunting him at every turn.

She never encountered Jhin until today. Her initial impression of him was a much more dangerous man who flaunted a gun and a mask everywhere he went. But now she realized that he was more average than she thought he’d be. She had wondered if Jhin might have been planning on killing her at any point of their… meeting.

But Jhin was calm and collected. He had responded to each of her questions, some jabbing, with a politeness that left her feeling underwhelmed. He made neither a move to attack her nor any quick movements to set her off.

* * *

 

_“Are you…” she paused, thinking about her wording, “content with what you’re doing?”_

_She watched him close his eyes and open them as he looked up at the sky. His solemn gaze lingered on the clouds for a moment longer before he answered, “No… I am not.”_

_Something shifted in Jhin. Sona heard something different. His voice seemed to reflect his acceptance of what he’s become. She forced herself to turn her head to avoid staring. It would be rude._

_“Fascinating,” Jhin suddenly spoke, making Sona flinch in her spot. “I don’t believe I’ve felt a time when I wasn’t driven by my compulsions, in a long time.” He let out a long sigh. “This is rather nice.” He quickly glanced at Sona, who looked tense. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you. This is a new experience for me.”_

_Sona hesitated. She couldn’t find the words to sign. “When was the last time you felt this way?”_

_He then seemed to look distant, as if he was trying to conjure up a memory. A sound similar to a chuckle sounded from his throat. “I can’t even remember anymore. It’s been so long.”_

* * *

 

What would Shen think if he was told that Jhin was, as he said, only driven by these urges to kill?

Sona curled up, leaning her chin against her arms. She looked out into the now-cloudy night. Before Jhin and she parted ways, she offered him to come back to the grove again the next day. She rubbed her temples, furrowing her brows. _What was I thinking?_ she thought.

Not wanting to think about her situation anymore, she decided to resign to bed. The flame of the candle flickered from her movement as she leaned closer to extinguish it. She wondered if her mother was going to come back in the morning. If so, she would have to get her sleep now.

 

Jhin, on the other hand, was restless. Sleep wouldn’t come to him, and he ended up staring at the ceiling. Not long after he arrived to his room, he felt the urges come back to him in a wave. The worst thing was that he openly accepted it.

He repeatedly closed and opened his hands to soothe his yearning fingers. Despite the scenarios that flooded his vision, he tried to fight back. Not very efficient, he might have added, but it was a start. There was a clash between these urges and the music that was playing in his head. It was dizzying.

Throughout the evening, he kept refusing the thoughts of red drops of blood smeared like a calligraphy brush…

… a bouquet of charred roses emerging from a shot in the back…

… emerald coursing through veins…

… smoky white butterflies from rosy lips with splayed aqua hair like branching rivers…

No! No, no, no. He had to resist. What did Sona’s music sound like? It was gentle and smooth like a breeze. But how did the song go? As if on cue, her music started to trickle into his mind again. It turned the dark haze into more notes of music as it touched every part of his mind.

Jhin felt himself relax against the mattress until he was hearing nothing but the soft strumming of strings. His eyes were adjusting back to the room, the visions clearing away from his mind.

Quiet laughter broke out from his lips.

How? Just how was he going to cure himself of these compulsions he’s been calling his ‘passion’, when he kept getting dragged back so quickly? These compulsions were paint on an empty canvas.

It was an addiction that had gone for too long.

Exhaustion finally settled into him, his eyes fluttering closed as the soft melody in his head lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

A knock on the door awoke Sona from her rest. She straightened her nightgown as she quickly made her way to the door, her etwahl following behind. She plucked a string to let them know she was awake.

“Pardon me for disturbing your rest, Lady Sona. But a message from your mother arrived a few minutes ago.”

Sona opened the door and bowed in thanks. The maid handed her a sealed envelope and went on her way once Sona dismissed her. She closed the door and opened the envelope to read her mother’s message.

Her mother wrote that she wouldn’t be able to go back until two days later, as an argument between the sponsor and his associate had occurred. She was going to send a message the day before she leaves to make sure Sona knows she was returning. But until then, Sona had to take care of herself.

Sona pursed her lips. While it was disappointing that her mother would be returning much later, she was slightly relieved that her mother wouldn’t have to see her in her current situation. She couldn’t imagine how her mother would react if she found out that Sona was interacting with a criminal of Ionia.

Her eyes glanced at the grandfather clock. Ah, she needed to get ready soon. If Jhin accepted her offer, he would probably be waiting for her. If not, she could continue her routine of practicing her skills at the grove until her mother came back.

 

No one was waiting by the clearing. Only rays of the rising sun shone through the cherry blossoms, lighting up the fallen petals and leaves. Sona stood in the clearing and gazed at the tree opposite of her, where Jhin had sat by yesterday. She found herself droning the same note as she waited, lost in thought.

A clearing of someone’s throat caught her attention. She turned around defensively to see Jhin standing by the edge of the clearing. She felt her cheeks heat up.

 _“How long have you been standing there?”_ she signed, almost too embarrassed to meet his eye.

“Not long,” Jhin answered. “But I have been standing here for four notes by now.”

Sona made a shy face. _“I didn’t think you’d be coming by again.”_ Another awkward silence settled between them for a beat before Sona had to break the silence again. _“How did you do after yesterday?”_

Jhin shook his head. “It didn’t go as well as I hoped it would. But I managed to fall asleep later, to your music. It helped quiet my compulsions.”

She didn’t think her music would have this much of an impact to Jhin. She almost thought this was all an act. _“Is that so?”_ She smiled in slight relief. _“I’m actually glad and honored to hear that.”_ She motioned for him to sit by the tree he was standing by, while she took a seat by a tree opposite to his. _“Do you think listening to my music is working?”_

A pause. “Yes.” He remembered last night that he had _fought back_ against the visions, for once. He had tried to drown out the whispers of his so-called ‘passion’ with her music. “It is a rough start, but it works.”

She nodded slowly in understanding. She then watched a bird land on a tree branch nearby and consider her golden etwahl. It suddenly flew down and landed on the wing of her instrument. _“Would you like to see something interesting?”_ She took Jhin’s subtle tilt of his head as a ‘yes’ and hovered a hand over the strings. She plucked a note, to which the bird followed in the same pitch. She went for three more notes, testing the bird’s yield to her music, which it followed once more.

Jhin watched Sona create music with a bird’s chirping. He caught himself smiling behind the mask and reverted back to a straight line. “Are you doing that with your magic?” he asked.

Sona looked up and shook her head with a smile. _“This is not caused by my magic. This is all of this little one’s accord.”_ She watched it fly away.

This sparked one more question in Jhin’s mind. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but did you use magic at your concert that night?”

_“Why do you ask?”_

“I have been curious as to why I react this way to your song, and one of my theories has been pointing to your magic.”

Sona furrowed her brows in thought. _“The only time I use magic is to create an aura of light for the sake of visual performance. I do not let that affect my audience, unless I wish to. But I have never done that.”_ She sighed in hesitance. _“I am not allowed to use magic back home, as the people see it as a cacophony to society. I do not use my magic unreasonably and openly for that reason.”_

“I supposed you did so for a purpose.”

She nodded. _“During performances, I use my magic under the guise of a trick of the lighting. No one has found out so far.”_

In Demacia, anyone with magic would be punished or sent to the slums of the nation. But nobles, who were meant to be the nation’s shining example of a just and dutiful person, would be severely punished for any misdeeds. Sona was always careful to hide her magic while in Demacia, all for the sake of her beloved mother.

“That’s very clever,” Jhin commented. “How did you come up with such an idea?”

Thinking back, Sona would ride past Demacian walls to practice her magic. Sometimes, she would even ride farther out into fields of grass, away from civilization, pretending the small orbs of light were fireflies. She learned to control her magic in a way that could prevent outbursts from suppressing it for too long while playing a trick on other’s eyes.

 _“Years and years of practice lead to it, I suppose. I don’t even know where to start,”_ she signed. She fidgeted in the silence that settled between them again. Silence was one thing she could never handle. There always had to be some sort of sound. _“Would you like to request a song?”_

Jhin couldn’t think of anything, given that he’d only heard three songs from her. “Anything will do.”

Sona was troubled for a moment, but she started to play a song she made a long time ago, dedicated to her mother. She composed the song in gratitude to everything her mother had done for her. Her mother taught her how to play her etwahl, learned sign language with her, and still accepted her for who she was—innate magic and all. While the people at the orphanage treated her well, her mother held a special place in her heart.

A distant memory flashed before Jhin’s eyes. A memory of when he was much younger by his father’s side. He remembered the proud smile on his father’s face. But most memories of his father—his childhood—was vague. His father had passed away long, long ago.

“It has a lovely, reminiscent melody. It brings me back to my childhood, though it’s a tad hazy.”

At that, Sona’s eyes seemed to brighten. _“I performed this song at my first concert. It was a song dedicated to my mother, my adoptive mother.”_ She smiled happily. _“Well, she practically is my mother at this point. But I’m happy you find it reminiscent.”_

“Yes. A memory that stands out is when my father opened his first dojo while he was training me in the art of chi. He was very proud of finally achieving his dream.” His lips frowned against the eel-skin suit. “Rather short-lived achievement, however. He ended up closing it due to a lack of popularity.” He quietly chuckled. “Perhaps that is when I became this,” he said, gesturing to himself and what he did.

_“But you seek to change. You are learning to help yourself.”_

“With your help, of course,” Jhin added. “I wouldn’t be able to do so on my own, unfortunately.”

_“Recovering from a discord that plagued you since long ago will have a rough start. But you will heal on your own.”_

“Such confidence.”

Sona gave him a thoughtful smile. _“I can hear many things that people don’t. The symphony of a person’s heart and soul, I like to call it.”_ She played a short movement to give her words color. _“And you are well on your way to attaining the harmony you desire.”_

As if time had stopped, Jhin felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was different from the peace and quiet he experienced these past few days. It felt powerful for a moment, like a force that wanted to drive him to move forward.

The thought that seemed impossible and was shoved into the dark corners of his mind was now emerging forth. He felt hope. A hope that he would someday be able to rid himself of these compulsions.

And it all started with Sona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our performance... begins... Next chapter is most likely full of fluff, so look forward to it! :D Adagio, readers!


	5. Respect

“Your mother’s returning tomorrow?” Jhin asked.

Sona nodded. _“It seems there’s someone who wants to sponsor me to do a performance, but an argument seemed to have occurred between him and his associate.”_ She was careful with her information. Despite Jhin proving himself to be generally harmless in Sona’s presence, she couldn’t afford to take risks. _“It’s possible mother might not even return tomorrow, if a compromise cannot be reached.”_

Today, Jhin had come to the grove with all his weapons packed. For extra measure, he even handed his bag to Sona, who placed it next to her. However, he came without his armor and cloak—everything except his bodysuit and mask. He may have wanted to show his sincerity that he wouldn’t shoot Sona, but his identity was to be kept a secret, no matter how ridiculous he looked.

Even Sona understood that his face might be the clue to identifying who he is. She still kept her distance from him, just in case.

“Does that mean you will be leaving soon?”

 _“I am not certain. Mother said they will decide a few dates and ask me when she returns.”_ She glanced at Jhin, who appeared to be in thought. _“But the performance will be within this month.”_

“I see…” Jhin hummed. “I wish you good luck in the performance. I’m certain you would do just as well there.”

 _“Thank you.”_ Sona then continued to strum on her etwahl, listening to each tone of the strings and the sounds of the grove. Her eyes occasionally shifted to Jhin when she knew he wasn’t looking at her. She found it strange that he truly kept to his word. There were no threats and no attempts to attack her. Not to mention, he even handed her his only gun so placidly.

There were times when Jhin would even close his eyes and stay like that until Sona was done playing. She met fans who have told her that her music changed them, but she never met anyone who sought to change through her music. At least, until now.

Jhin found himself relaxing against the tree behind him, listening to Sona’s music with his eyes closed. He could feel his mind open up and be clear of malicious whispers of artistic beauty. He slowly felt himself learning how to resist the urges to kill. The evening before, when he was having dinner at a restaurant, he suppressed the thoughts quicker than the first night.

What Sona’s music did was provide him the peace he needed to clear his mind to think. He found it intriguing that her music had this power without any magic. But thanks to her songs, he was able to reflect upon his past and what led to his current position.

He reopened his eyes once Sona was finished and caught her staring at him. “Is something the matter?”

Sona gave him a sheepish smile and played, what he assumed was, an apologetic tune on her etwahl. Her breath slightly shook as if she was trying to laugh. _“I apologize. I was lost in thought.”_

He shook his head. “No need to. I was also thinking about, well, several things.” He took a pause, before asking, “I’ve noticed that your music allows me to think without any obstructions. I find it more interesting that you don’t even use magic for this.”

 _“I try to avoid using magic for these purposes, as I don’t see a point in forcing someone to feel a certain way. I only use it for either visual aesthetics or self-defense.”_ She then pursed her lips for a moment, thinking about what she has read in letters from her fans. _“What will you do after all this? After you’ve become better?”_

What a peculiar question. But Jhin hadn’t thought about how he would turn out once he was rid of his compulsions. Would he return to being a stagehand like before? Or would he try pursuing something else? He didn’t know. “I can’t say. These… urges have always been a part of me since more than a decade ago.” He crossed his legs on the ground. Wondering. “It’s like an addiction, an old habit that you fall back to. No matter what I tried to ignore it, telling myself that each performa—that each kill will be the last, my words end up drowning in lies.”

Sona’s brows furrowed. She had caught him trying cover the word ‘performance’ into ‘kill’. She tried to probe further. _“You just tried to say performance, just now. What do you…_ see _in death?”_

Jhin mentally cursed himself. He didn’t want her to know what he saw in his victims. He couldn’t deny it. Not when Sona had the upper ground with his gun and her etwahl by her side.

“I feel a kind of pleasure seeing death. Most people deem death cruel and ugly, but I see beauty in it.” He squeezed his hand and opened it. “I feel exhilarated whenever I create masterpieces out of people. It’s why I long to perform… to kill.”

There was a chill down Sona’s spine. This was who Shen was talking about. The man who saw beauty in death and killed to feel a cruel pleasure. The man whose cacophony plagued his mind and heart and pulled him in with a sickly sweet song. A song that promised him joy but left broken lives in its wake.

“But it’s different now,” Jhin said. “I’ve finally found the courage, the power to resist these compulsions. As you said, I will heal on my own. But I believe your music is the catalyst to my journey to change myself for the better.”

Sona was speechless. She sat there staring at Jhin, her lips slightly parted in surprise.

A sudden pang of self-consciousness hit Jhin. “I’m sorry, I seem to have rambled.”

She shook her head. _“I have never voiced my thoughts, but now I feel I should. I never realized how much of an impact my music has on you.”_ Her shoulders slightly relaxed. _“Your voice holds sincerity, and I cannot thank you enough for your words.”_

In that moment, they gained a mutual form of respect to each other.

* * *

 

Aqua locks slightly bounced to graceful, but excited steps. Lestara had returned with good news and in good health. She embraced Sona, patting her back.

“I’m sorry for taking so long, sweetheart. You wouldn’t believe what I had to go through to settle their argument.” Lestara sat her down by her bed to discuss matters about her performance. “The sponsor wants you to perform at the capital city next week or the week after. He said he will let you decide on any date and time of those weeks.”

Sona tilted her head. _“Is there a reason he wants me to do a performance in those weeks?”_

Lestara’s eyes wandered as she tried to recall her discussion. “Not necessarily. But he and his associate did argue whether they should have the performance at the end of the month or the week before. They even dismissed me from the room for a few hours while they tried to sort things out. They still seemed to be on the fence about it by the time I came back, so I suggested that you choose, since you will be the one performing after all.” She tapped her cheek in thought. “Also, the sponsor seemed to know you. Or, at least he seemed to talk about you in a familiar fashion. His name was Shen, I believe.”

Sona perked up at the name. _“Shen?”_ she spelled out. _“Is he the one sponsoring me?”_

“Yes, dear. Is he an acquaintance of yours?”

_“Indeed, he is. We met when I performed at the capital city a few years ago. I didn’t expect him to sponsor me for a concert this time.”_

“He explained that the capital city has been restless as of recent, and he wanted to soothe their troubled hearts. He’s already picked out an open location that you can set up in.”

 _“If he puts it that way, how can I refuse?”_ Sona resumed the topic at hand, weighing the dates based on her last performance. She realized that Jhin would most likely have to stay behind since Shen was after him. She didn’t want to leave when he just began his recovery. But the longer she stayed in this city, the faster her mother would catch on to. She had to decide. She wouldn’t be able to postpone her answer for long, anyways.

Considering the trip to the capital was less than a day _and_ having to see the venue to set up the stage, Sona decided to set the concert date to the end of the month. Many of her performances were reliant on her music than choreography, but the capital deserved a grand concert. She would need the time to arrange something together.

_“Also, has Shen told you the kind of music he likes?”_

“Ah, yes! Shen answered that you don’t have to go so far for him, but he does prefer a more traditional type of music.” Lestara suddenly paused. “From what I’ve observed about him, he seems to have a daily routine of meditation.”

Sona smiled. She finally got a concept of her composition for Shen and his associate for sponsoring her. _“That’s perfect. Meditation and traditional Ionian music can go very well together. Thank you so much, mother.”_ She then stood up to get ready to go to the grove again. _“You should take today to relax, mother. You just came back from a long trip after all.”_

“I’ve been thinking of going to the nearby hot springs to rest for today.” Lestara stretched her arms up. “You will be fine at the grove, right?”

_“Of course, mother. I will be back before supper.”_

“You run along now, dear. I’m sure you have plans for that song you want to make for Shen.”

Sona gave her mother a small smile in response. She couldn’t tell her mother, especially Shen. Guilt tugged at her heart, but this was necessary. She left the inn with her etwahl close in front of her, wondering if Jhin will be coming to the clearing again.

* * *

 

Day by day, Jhin slowly began to look forward to the next day when he and Sona parted ways at sunset. For the past several days, they had been meeting at the same clearing of the grove every morning. He even started to enjoy their conversations and went on for hours once in a while.

Sometimes, he didn’t feel like he needed her music to quiet his compulsions. Their discussions would occasionally turn into debates, and he would be so immersed in the topic that he never realized that his mind had never strayed into visions of victims.

Sona had a variety of topics to talk about, seeming to prefer intellectual conversation like he did. The awkward silences between them eventually disappeared as they continued to find more subjects to talk about.

At times, he simply watched Sona figure out a composition for a new song for her upcoming concert. It sounded like a traditional Ionian song, which was coming along well. He would engage her in a conversation or request a song when she seemed frustrated, to get her mind off it.

Overall, he enjoyed her company.

“Hm…” Jhin tapped his finger in four beats against the side of his leg. Sona was later than usual. She was normally the first to be at the grove before him, but she was almost half an hour late since his arrival. He then heard the faint plucking of notes from beyond the clearing, turning to see Sona rushing in.

Sona tried to catch her breath, breathing in and out at a steady pace. _“I apologize. My mother and I were discussing concert matters, and it took longer than I thought.”_

“Please, catch your breath first.” He held up a small box in his hands that had steam rising out of it. “It is not much, but I bought dumplings as a token of my gratitude. Would you like some later?”

 _“That would be delightful, thank you.”_ Sona placed a hand on her chest once her breathing was steadier and took a deep breath. _“I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”_

Jhin smiled behind the mask. “Not at all.”

 

Sona was back to composing her song for Shen after playing a few songs for Jhin. She didn’t realize how many days had passed since she was with Jhin every day. She lost track of time whenever they would strike up a conversation that, occasionally, went on and on and on. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it when their ideas synchronized together or when they would come to a disagreement that fell into a heated debate.

She would sometimes giggle when Jhin had to stop her in the middle of her sentence because he didn’t know the word she was signing. She would spell it out for him while laughing, which caused Jhin to make a jab at her on another subject that they would argue about.

Her thoughts continued to wander that she was droning the same note on her etwahl. Only when her eyes moved to Jhin, who was tilting his head in her direction in curiosity, did she snap out of her train of thoughts. She delicately covered her lips with her fingers in embarrassment, her other hand strumming a tune of apology.

“Lost in thought?” Jhin asked, amused.

 _“A little.”_ She resumed composing the song. She was close to finishing it, since she only needed to think of a bridge and a closing movement. But something kept her from thinking outside the box. Composing a song was never an easy task, and it took her more than a week at times.

“How long do you have until the concert?”

 _“I still have another two weeks left. But I need to finish this song soon so I can come up with a choreography to go with the song.”_ Sona leaned her head against the tree, closing her eyes to rest them.

Jhin fell silent for a moment. “I can’t say that composing is a strong point of mine, but how about this?” He began clapping at a slow beat and humming a tune. He stopped once he couldn’t think of anything else.

Sona’s head suddenly tilted forward, her eyes wide. _“I got it!”_ She strummed a movement that sounded similar to what Jhin hummed. It was adjusted, but it contained the gentle inflections of traditional Ionian music. _“What do you think?”_

“Now that,” Jhin started, gesturing at her etwahl, “sounds much better.” He leaned against the tree, watching Sona repeat the same movement to herself again. It was amazing how Sona could memorize a tune after playing it once or twice. She truly was a musician deserving of her fame. He chuckled. “You know, I used to think your skills were inferior.”

At that, Sona slowly looked up at Jhin with a deadpanned expression. _“I beg your pardon?”_ she signed.

“I suppose it was a case of narrow-mindedness, but I was irritated that your music always outshone—what I considered to be—‘my masterpieces’ every time,” he explained. “I’ve only heard of your music by word of mouth, but I’ve never attended a concert of yours for that reason. If I had to put it frankly, I harbored some animosity towards you.”

Sona was silent, her lips parted in offense. Her hands rapidly signed something that Jhin assumed was an insult, but then she stopped. She lowered her hands and smiled, as if she wasn’t going to give him what he probably expected from her.

…

…

“How dare you make such a crude gesture at me, Lady Buvelle.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “It’s rather unladylike of you.”

Her smile widened into a spiteful expression as she repeated the same gesture with her other hand. She started rapidly hurling insults at him for even thinking her music to be inferior to his, when he didn’t even hear her work in person.

Of course, Jhin didn’t recognize any of her fast-paced signing. But he knew exactly what she wanted to say. He began chuckling, which then turned into whole-hearted laughter.

 _“What is so funny, you ass?”_ she signed.

Jhin couldn’t answer with laughter continuing to escape him. Sona rolled her eyes and started laughing herself. What a situation this was, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^^


	6. Camaraderie

Sona slammed her palms against the strings, harsh notes piercing the air with her frustrations. She sighed as she leaned back and rubbed her temples. She had finished the song a few days ago. But something was missing, and she couldn’t figure it out. Luckily, Jhin wasn’t there to see her in this state. That would have been embarrassing.

Perhaps it was because she mostly spent her time in Demacia that the structure and style of Ionian songs didn’t come to her as easily, but she couldn’t find a solution for the past few days. It was rare of her to lash out with such cacophony, being taught patience and grace, but she reached her limit.

For a moment, Jhin didn’t know if he should reveal himself or not. He had arrived the moment Sona expressed her frustrations, and he understood Sona wouldn’t want to look at him for a while if he had walked in then. He awkwardly stood behind the tree Sona was leaning on.

When he was about to step into the clearing, Sona started playing the song again. He listened, trying to find what Sona must have been so frustrated about. The first half of the song sounded satisfactory, but her reluctance began to show towards the bridge and closing of the song. It seemed what she had thought up a few days ago wasn’t to her standards after all.

The music suddenly came to a halt at the closing. A heavy sigh.

Here goes nothing. Jhin stepped out into the clearing, humming a tune to himself. “You seem to be lacking inspiration, Lady Buvelle. Care to share your thoughts?”

Sona had jumped when Jhin came out of nowhere. She breathed out in relief but then tensed up again. _“How long were you here? I didn’t even hear you coming.”_

Should he have gone with the lie or the truth? “I just got here. I’m more surprised you didn’t hear me coming.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _“You’re lying,”_ she stated.

Jhin chuckled at her quick wits. “You can’t say I didn’t try.” He stroked his chin. “Would you like a white lie or a truth?”

 _“_ A _truth?”_ she questioned his wording.

“Yes. A truth.”

Something was processing in Sona’s mind, and Jhin was amused that she was taking this long to choose. _“How about_ the _truth?”_ she signed, specifically spelling ‘the’ to emphasize her point.

“I arrived when you slammed your hands against your instrument.” Jhin felt a smile forcing its way to his lips. “Quite a way to express your feelings, Lady Buvelle.”

Instead of embarrassment, Sona stared at him in deadpan. Her fingers flicked a chord, which made a handful of cherry blossoms on the ground fly up and rain on his head. She strummed a giggle at the few petals that lingered on his head and the crook of the eye of his mask.

“I suppose this is a better reaction than seeing you so frustrated,” Jhin commented while taking petals out of his mask. His eye caught Sona sneaking a glance when he slightly lifted his mask to shake out a petal. She wouldn’t have seen his face anyways, since his suit was also covering his face. “Curious, are we?”

 _“I wouldn’t be able to see either way,”_ Sona answered. _“Not that you would let me, in the first place.”_

 _Clever answer,_ he thought. “As for the song, I may not be of much help, but I can give you some suggestions as a fellow artist.”

Sona smiled in gratitude. _“That would be more than enough, thank you.”_

They spent the next few hours adjusting and improving the bridge and the closing. Occasionally, both fell into a block. Sona would play a song to ease their minds, or Jhin would initiate a conversation. By this time, all awkward silences they had gone through in the beginning were completely gone. Any topic they would start with would be followed by another. It was as if they had settled into a sense of comfort with each other.

A sigh left Sona’s lips. Her aqua locks slid over her shoulders as she put her head in her arms on top of her etwahl.

“Stuck again?”

_“Yes.”_

“Hm… would you like anything to eat then?”

Sona slowly looked up from her arms, her eyes looking hopeful. _“Yes,”_ she listlessly signed. She was exhausted. There wasn’t much energy left to keep thinking of different versions of the closing that she liked.

Jhin paused to think. “Any foods you fancy?”

 _“Well—”_ Sona started, lifting her head— _“I do like sweets.”_ She smiled shyly. _“Mostly chocolate. They don’t make messes like cream or powdered sugar, and they’re quick and easy to eat.”_

“I do believe there was a bakery in the city.” He stood up and dusted his pants. “I will be back. I shouldn’t take long.”

Sona suddenly extended her hand to stop Jhin and reached into the pocket of her skirt to pull her wallet out. She didn’t want him to pay for her when he’d been bringing snacks for her all this time.

“Ah, no need. It will be on me.”

_“But…”_

“Really. It’s the least I could do.” Jhin quickly left the grove towards the city. Once he was beyond the grove, he pulled off the headwear of his bodysuit and his mask and hid them inside his clothes. When he reached the bakery, he looked through the windows to find something Sona would like.

“Looking for some delicious inspiration this time, sir?”

Jhin looked up to see the young man who had pointed out the grove to him on the day of the festival. “Why, hello, young man. I haven't seen you since the festival.”

The young man pointed to the woman handling the cash register inside. “Mother and father wanted me to help out with the business, since we've gotten more customers since the festival. So you come here for a snack?”

“No, it’s for someone else. She’s frustrated from trying to compose a new song, and I felt she needed a break.” He glanced through the window again. “Do you make any chocolates or any sort of pastry that wouldn't make a mess? She doesn't want to spill anything on her instrument.”

“Hm. We don't have chocolates, sadly, but I can show you a few stuff similar to what you're looking for! Come on in!” He led Jhin inside.

 

If Sona could describe bliss, it was this moment. Jhin had come back with a fresh pastry that contained chocolate inside. It was easy to eat with one hand, and the chocolate was cool enough to stay solid as she took a bite. She felt her exhaustion gradually disappear. She signed a ‘thank you’ once she was done.

“Feeling better?” Jhin asked.

She nodded. She was feeling much better, and her mind was a little more rested after her break. _“Thank you again. You didn’t have to buy it for me though.”_

Jhin shook his head. “This doesn’t compare to what you’ve done for me. Like I said, this is the least I could do.”

* * *

 

“Sona, dear?” Lestara called out to Sona, who looked up questioningly in response. “When will you be going to the capital city? Shen sent me another message asking when we’ll arrive so he can arrange housing for us.”

Oh. She hasn’t thought about their arrival to the capital city. She was sure Shen and his associate would have wanted to discuss performance matters with her before the concert day, but she hadn’t even come up with a choreography. Not to mention, she wasn’t sure how Jhin would react if she had told him that her concert is at the capital city. That her sponsor is Shen.

“Are you alright?”

Sona snapped out of her thoughts and hurriedly signed, _“I’m doing fine, mother. I was thinking when would be a good time to go. Three days before the concert day sounds like a good amount of time.”_

Lestara gazed at her worriedly. “Is everything okay, dear? You seem to have a lot on your mind, recently.” She gave Sona a small smile. “If something is bothering you, you can tell me.”

Her heart ached with guilt. She wanted to tell her mother that she couldn’t go yet, because Jhin—she’d almost forgotten he was considered a criminal in Ionia—needed her help. She was starting to enjoy his company too, now that she knew him a little better. Just what could she tell her mother?

 _“I’ll be performing at the capital city, after all,”_ Sona replied. _“I’ve been wanting to come up with a choreography with the song, but it’s difficult.”_

“You mean a dance?”

 _“Of the sort, yes.”_ Sona brushed her hand against the inlaid designs of her etwahl. _“It doesn’t have to be complex, since I am the only instrumentalist. But it would be nice to have_ something _for a city as grand as the capital, as I always have.”_

“Don’t think too hard on it, dear. You’ve played at the capital multiple times already. I’m sure they would enjoy your new song as it is!”

Sona softly huffed. _“I know. I just wanted to try something new.”_

Lestara pecked her on the forehead. “You will think of something amazing, my daughter. The song you made for Shen and his associate already sounds lovely. If you need help, let me know and I’ll ask someone who can give you some tips.”

_“Thank you, mother.”_

* * *

 

Jhin noticed Sona mulling over something with a serious expression. Strange. She had been so quiet the past few minutes, not even droning the strings in thought. From what he knew from her, Sona hated silence. She always needed some sort of sound to listen to. Perhaps it was about the concert she was to do?

“You’re awfully quiet today,” he commented.

Sona played a grave tune. _“I’m afraid I don’t have much time left here,”_ she signed. _“I will be leaving next week.”_

He wasn’t surprised. “You need to set up for a concert day, don’t you? It’s necessary that you go early for rehearsals and blocking.” He watched Sona lean her chin on her hand against her etwahl with a complex expression. “You seem to have a lot you’re thinking about.”

She looked at him as if affirming his assumption.

“You remind me of when I first started thinking about what led to my compulsions.” He shifted his mask in a more comfortable position. “I had much to think about, and you’re rather expressive.”

_“I’m sure you understand that there are things I cannot tell, and it’s difficult not being able to tell anyone else without possibly dire consequences.”_

Jhin’s gaze remained on Sona. Indeed, Sona did have many things to think about. If anything, she was more burdened than he was, since their encounter. He was still a criminal in Ionia and several other nations, including Noxus and Zaun. For someone with a good reputation and temperament like Sona, continuous meetings with a murderer like him required her to keep secrets from her loved ones. That could damage her relationship and trust with others.

“Do you regret it?”

Sona suddenly met Jhin’s eye. She couldn’t see any emotion behind his gaze, but his words and voice held a hidden apology. Her lips curled into a reassuring smile as she shook her head. _“I simply chose to answer your request for help, Jhin.”_ She sat up straighter with an elegance to her movement. _“But you chose to take the first step to curing yourself, and you went and are still going through with it of your own accord. Do_ you _regret it?”_

He was speechless. He couldn’t find a proper response to her words. His lips slightly parted to say something, but nothing came out.

She gave him a look that wanted an answer.

All he had to say was ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

 _“Jhin?”_ she spelled out his name, waving a hand to catch his attention.

“I do not regret it,” he finally answered. “You are right. I took that first step by reaching out to you for help. I have experienced nothing but peace and a hope that I will be cured of my compulsions.”

Sona smiled, satisfied at his response. _“That’s all I need to know then. Besides, I have grown rather fond of you from our meetings so far.”_

“Pardon me, but I didn’t catch that.” He repeated the gesture for ‘fond’, not knowing what it meant. “My sign language still needs some work, I see.”

Her face slightly flushed in embarrassment. Would Jhin agree with her if she tried to word it another way? She spelled the word out and immediately continued. _“I have come to see you as a friend. I thoroughly enjoy your company and the conversations we have, and I usually come here expecting your arrival.”_ She scratched her cheek and pursed her lips. Was this crossing a line?

He was about say something until Sona sucked in a sharp breath while holding out a hand to stop him.

 _“Please don’t say anything. Disregard what I just said. I realize I am only helping you, only that.”_ Sona couldn’t look Jhin in the eye. _“I’m certain you don’t see the same way, so forget what I said.”_

Jhin waited patiently until she regained her composure and turned to face him again. Her head was slightly lowered, however, her eyes darting to the side in reluctance. He chuckled, gaining her attention. He lifted his hands, signing, _“Then I shall not say a word. But what else am I to do? I have also become fond of you as a friend, Lady Buvelle.”_

A wave of relief washed over Sona. She wasn’t crossing a line. He had met her at the half point with the same sentiments. She strummed a giggle. _“Please. Call me Sona.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy. They're friends now. :o


	7. Trust

What started from a patient wait gradually turned to a pleasant anticipation. Jhin went to the grove every day to meet Sona and continue whatever conversation they had stopped the day before. Now, their conversations took most of their time over her songs.

He felt like he could now recover with his own power. All he needed was a push.

Sona proved to be the support he was looking for. He would almost break into laughter at the thought. The famed musician that he considered a rival became his first step to a cure. She was the very silence that he always envied. The very silence that would quiet the malevolent voices of his compulsion. Oh, how delightful it was to finally think and feel without such chains weighing him down.

To think that he thought his desire for peace was the chain and ball, when it was simply caught in-between. To think that Sona would be able to untangle it all with one flick of the hand. To think that _he_ would be indebted to her.

These thoughts swirled in his mind as he continued to wait for Sona by the clearing. Jhin had arrived before Sona did, and he felt a slight disappointment that she wasn’t there to greet him with the usual motif that sounded like his name.

He let out a soft huff. It didn’t seem like Sona was going to come in time. Perhaps she was discussing concert matters with her mother. It was an important event for her, and he would still wait until she comes.

Ah, well. She was in for a small surprise either way, whether she was early or not.

* * *

 

Allegrissimo. Allegrissimo! Sona hurried to the grove as quickly as her feet could take her. She was helping the innkeeper’s daughter sort the books in the library and lost track of time. She hoped Jhin was still waiting by the clearing.

When she arrived, she strummed Jhin’s name on the strings to catch his attention.

He was sitting by the tree alone, patientl. He immediately stood up to check on her condition. “Are you alright, Sona?”

Sona nodded, trying to sign between breaths. _“I lost track of time. I apologize.”_ She picked up a box that she dropped momentarily to catch her breath and handed it to Jhin. _“I bought dumplings as an apology. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I bought what was recommended.”_

“My, you didn’t have to,” he said, chuckling. He opened the box and smelled the aroma of pork-filled dumplings. “But thank you. I do appreciate that you thought of me, that was kind of you.” He waited until Sona caught her breath and let him know that she was doing fine. “You don’t have to hurry because of me, you know. I can wait.”

 _“Yes, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting either.”_ Sona took a seat on the tree next to Jhin’s.

As of recent, Jhin and Sona had begun sitting closer to each other in the clearing, often sitting by the trees next to each other for easier conversation. It was convenient, since they can talk to each other properly without the distance hindering their communication. It was also a sign of a growing comfort between them. Sona stopped taking Jhin’s bag of weapons, despite his insistence. Jhin now only wore his mask without the bodysuit.

Wait.

Jhin was wearing only a mask.

Sona’s eyes slowly moved up Jhin’s head and stopped at the neatly combed locks of hair. Her head slightly moved back in realization that underneath Jhin’s mask was only his face and no bodysuit to cover it. She was surprised beyond words. _“But, why?”_ she asked.

He hummed in thought. “I suppose I trust you a little more, to be frank, and I do not believe that you would force me to remove my mask.” He casually shrugged. “You have the power to. But I have faith that you wouldn’t use it.”

She plucked a few strings that sounded like a giggle. _“That is a great risk you are taking there.”_

“Yes, but a risk I shall take anyways.”

She droned a note as if she was humming in thought also. _“You are correct that I will not force you to show me your face. However, this has piqued my curiosity.”_

Jhin chuckled. “All according to plan.”

Sona rolled her eyes and huffed an amused breath. _“You are a fool, Jhin.”_

“Oh, I beg to differ. My plan is to leaving you hanging on a thread of curiosity, and this is only the start.”

Eyes rolled again. _“You are an ass.”_

“So you’ve said before.” The two laughed. Sona was about to practice a song she was going to play at the capital, when Jhin stopped her. “I may be asking for too much, but may I see your instrument?”

There was slight hesitation pooling in Sona’s fingers. Did she trust him enough to touch the instrument that’s been part of her life since she was born? Did she trust him enough to say ‘yes’ from the bottom of her heart? She did. She gestured to him to come closer to examine her etwahl.

Jhin sat closer, marveling at the intricate designs on the golden instrument. It was a beautifully crafted etwahl, perhaps the only one in the world, as the instrument shopkeeper had said before. The etwahl had several mysteries to how it worked, and Jhin couldn’t help but wonder. The instrument was too grand to touch, but Jhin’s hand thought otherwise. His hand was hovering over the strings. He looked up as if to ask for permission again.

She once again gestured to him to give it a try.

He delicately placed a finger on the string, pausing. Would the etwahl reflect his very being to Sona if he plucked a note? Would it lash out against him for attempting to? Would it even make a sound? He slightly pulled back and let go of the string. But there was no sound. He tried again, wondering if he plucked it too lightly. There was still no sound.

 _“Are you surprised?”_ Sona asked.

“Indeed.” Jhin was perplexed by the lack of sound. “Is there something I did wrong?”

Sona shook her head. She sighed, her fingers brushing against the strings. _“I believe that this etwahl somehow shares a connection to my magic. It’s like it contains my voice. Because when I play, people claim to hear something like an extra hum or even singing behind the notes. As if I’m singing along to my music.”_

“What an interesting power…” Jhin remembered that there seemed to be a faint hum that didn’t sound like it came from the etwahl when Sona was playing. He always brushed it off as a trick of her hand, to make her song sound ethereal.

 _“I once used to live in an orphanage.”_ She looked at Jhin to see him gazing at her to continue. _“The caretakers there always tried to sell my precious etwahl to collectors for some reason. At first, I didn’t understand why the etwahl would come back to the doorstep within a day.”_ She blinked the memories of her lonely childhood away. _“One day, I overheard from a collector who visited to return it the same day and said that it wouldn’t make a sound, no matter what he did.”_

“Was the etwahl always returned by every collector?”

 _“I am not sure. Some days, it just appeared on our doorstep without a letter.”_ She tapped her chin in thought. _“When my mother adopted me when I was a teenager, she tried to find out ways for her to play my instrument also. But nothing worked. She seemed to know more about my etwahl than I did.”_

“And your mother was the one to teach you how to use your etwahl?”

She nodded. _“Yes. Eventually, we found out that the etwahl responded to my magic and me only. No one else, even a person without magic, could get my etwahl to make a sound. Mother also thinks that my etwahl holds my voice.”_ She placed a hand gingerly against her throat. _“It’s probably why I was mute since I was born.”_

Everything clicked in place. If the etwahl only responded to Sona, then it definitely wouldn’t respond to him. “That’s quite a childhood you had. You don’t even remember your parents?”

_“No. I was seemingly abandoned as an infant. The caretakers found me atop the etwahl when they opened the doors.”_

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been lonely to stay at an orphanage until your teens.”

A wistful smile pulled at the corner of her lips. _“You have no idea how happy I was when I was finally adopted. I hold my mother in high regard, and she has a special place in my heart for accepting me for who I am and staying by my side.”_

Jhin was quiet. He didn’t know Sona had such an empty childhood. She always seemed like she lived a fulfilling life, but perhaps that was because of her adoptive mother’s love. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sure you had to muster a lot of courage and trust to tell me about your childhood and your instrument.”

Her melancholic smile then turned into an awkward and sheepish smile. _“Truthfully, I meant to tell you about my instrument, but I kept going anyways.”_ She breathed out, wanting to change the subject. _“Would you like to hear another song I made a while back? I don’t think you’ve heard this one before.”_

“Gladly.” He listened to her play a song that sounded like a mother singing to her child in the late night, crickets chirping along in the background, and the evening breeze rustling the trees and grass. Strange. His eyelids felt heavy listening to this. He let himself close his eyes and fall.

 

It was a lullaby that Sona remembered her mother singing to her when she had nightmares. It was such a lovely song that she wanted to recreate it. She would always play it on sleepless nights to lull her to sleep. Now, it was a song that held nostalgia and a reminder of her mother’s love for her. It was a song she would calm down to.

When she finished, she looked up to see Jhin’s head lolling against the tree. She realized he fell asleep after listening to his steady breathing. Sona was at a loss of what to do. She didn’t want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. She leaned against her hand, wondering what to do.

Her eyes then strayed to the ivory mask that hadn’t budged since he fell asleep. She tilted her head to match the angle of his head. She was amazed that Jhin managed to fall asleep in her presence, but then again, she wouldn’t have done anything to him in the first place. Then, she laid eyes on his slightly wavy locks that slipped out of his mask. She smiled at how silly he looked.

She reached out a hand, slowly inching closer to his head. Just then, her curiosity started to get the better of her. He was asleep. He wouldn’t know, right? She shook the curiosity away and moved her hand up to brush the stand of hair behind his mask. His hair was slightly rough to the touch, and some locks seemed to bounce as her fingers delicately stroked his hair.

Suddenly, she sucked in a sharp breath as she noticed what she was doing. She immediately retracted her hand as if it touched fire and cupped her face with both hands to hide her reddening face.

 _I can’t believe I did that. Why did I do that?_ she mentally cursed herself.

Meanwhile, Jhin was trying to settle his racing heart. Behind the mask, his cheeks were darkened with red. If he had opened his eyes while Sona was running her fingers through his hair, he wasn’t sure if he could look her in the eyes. So he kept them closed and let her do as she liked. He felt grateful that he knew how to act like he was still asleep. He just hoped that Sona didn’t hear his heartbeat.

He had to calm down. He had to calm down now if he wanted to face Sona after what just happened. She couldn’t know he woke up to her touching his hair. Thank goodness for his mask covering his face, or he would’ve given everything away.

Once his heartbeat settled down into a normal pace, he pretended to wake up with a yawn. “O-oh, I-I seemed to have fallen asleep. My apologies,” he stuttered. Nice going. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep listening to your song, that was impolite of me.”

Sona, whose cheeks were still tinted pink, shook her head vigorously. _“Not a problem at all. Did you enjoy your rest?”_ she signed a little too quickly. Oh no, did he know?

“Yes, I haven’t slept like that in a while. I never usually fall asleep like that, so that was a first.” His eyes darted to Sona and back to this hands. This was pushing his luck, but he hoped his voice would hide it. “Did something happen while I was asleep?” he asked in a concerned tone. “You seem rather skittish.”

Not wanting to believe that he knew, Sona shook her head as calmly as possible. _“I just had a thought about my… a past memory… and I was just… laughing.”_

Oh, she was a bad liar. But he found it charming that she tried. He opted to ignore her nervous signing and continued with his act. He yawned again. “That song sounded much like a lullaby. Was it something you’ve heard?”

 _“My mother’s lullaby. She used to sing it for me when she first adopted me.”_ She scratched her cheek with a shy smile. _“I’ve never played this song in front of anyone but myself. But I felt like you might like it.”_

Jhin quietly chuckled. “Well, I did enjoy it until I fell asleep. But I’m sure it was a lovely song throughout all of it.”

For the first time in days, an awkward silence settled between them once again. They had no idea what to say to each other, still embarrassed of the event before. Sona’s mind was desperately trying to scrape together something to talk about, but the phantom feeling of his hair against her fingers betrayed her. Jhin was also trying to think of something— _anything_ —until he came to a realization.

He trusted her. He trusted Sona enough to give her his beloved gun, to believe that Sona wouldn’t force him to reveal his identity, to even fall asleep before her with only a mask between her hand and his face. She could have taken off his mask at any time and blackmailed him, if she still held a suspicion towards him. But she didn’t.

The feeling crashed into him like the high tide of the ocean crashing into the ground and swallowing the land.

“Sona,” he called.

Sona perked up at her name, asking what was wrong.

Jhin inhaled, pausing for a moment before exhaling. “I know I’ve said this multiple times already, but I’ve enjoyed the time we had here, and I still cannot thank you enough for helping me cure my compulsion. I realized that I have come to trust you more than I expected to. You told me something very important to you, and I feel I should do the same.”

 _“Jhin. You don’t have to. I told you because I chose to.”_ Sona smiled. _“You need to tell me when you’re ready. I shall not force you to do something in exchange for something I did.”_

“No,” Jhin replied. “This is of my own will.” He reached for the mask that hid his face, the tips of his fingers lingering on it for a moment, and lifted it up. “I’m sure you figured it out long before now, but the name Khada Jhin is only a stage name. An alias I created to hide my true identity.” He took off the mask from his head, a lock of his neat, wavy hair spilling onto his forehead.

Sona covered her lips with her hand in surprise.

He gave her an undoubting smile. She truly trusted him, and he would believe in the faith he held in his heart that she would keep his identity safe. _He trusted her._

“My real name is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust is always key to any relationship, be it friendship or love. Anyways, I'm really excited to finally get to this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently gotten an ask about how I imagine Jhin's face to look like. So if it would help any of you, here are some links to my best friend's rendition of Jhin to imagine the scene better! :)
> 
> http://bekkodraws.tumblr.com/post/164721798739/hey-i-love-your-art-and-au-shenanigans-and-all  
> http://bekkodraws.tumblr.com/post/163871200764/your-artstyle-is-so-perfect-and-when-i-see-it-for  
> http://bekkodraws.tumblr.com/post/163850333999/kisindian-replied-to-your-photoset-when-you

_“Do you know any Ionian dances?”_ Sona asked.

Jhin stroked his chin in thought. “Plenty. I would say I know more contemporary Ionian dances than folk dances, but I do know them. Why do you ask?”

Sona sighed defeatedly. _“I need to come up with a simple dance I would like to do for a song, but dancing is not my forte.”_ She leaned her arms against her etwahl and sighed again. _“All the choreographies I have done were because mother taught me dances of Demacia, but since I am of Ionian descent, I wanted to try an Ionian dance instead.”_ She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. _“Perhaps I should have asked for lessons on that also.”_

He chuckled. “Let me guess. You want me to teach you?”

Shyly, she seemed to curl up behind her instrument. _“If… that is possible.”_

“Oh it’s possible!” He leaned in closer in interest. “Is it the song you were making for your sponsor?”

 _“No, it’s a different song. It sounds more like a contemporary song, if anything.”_ She hovered her hands over the strings. _“Would you like to hear it?”_

Jhin gestured to her to play to her heart’s content. If he heard it, he would know what kind of dance would be suitable for the song. Sona played a four-beat song that did sound more contemporary but with some traditional motifs throughout it. “It sounds fantastic, Sona. I would say, a contemporary dance—perhaps with some traditional moves mixed in—would probably be more appropriate for a song like this.” He was playing certain choreographies in his head, using small gestures of his fingers to keep track of his thoughts.

Sona smiled. She found it interesting to watch the subtle movements he did with his hands, the way his lips moved as he whispered words to himself, and his head slightly bob to his memory of her song. Ever since Jhin revealed his face and name, he had been coming to the grove without the mask. Everything was all packed in one bag.

He told her before that he had an average face that allowed him to blend in with people. She did see what he meant, but once she saw his face more often, it became easier for her to be able to discern him from the crowd.

“What is it?” Jhin asked, having caught Sona staring at him.

_“My apologies. I was just thinking.”_

“About my face, it seems,” he finished with an amused smile. “Is it really that surprising?”

She gave him a crooked smile. _“Had I seen your face in the beginning, I would have been. But now, you seem to have a comforting face. It correlates well to the harmony hidden within.”_

He felt his cheeks heat up. “My, that’s a first. I’ve never been told that by anyone.”

 _“And now you have,”_ Sona signed, giving him a pleasant smile.

He chuckled, embarrassed, and tapped his finger against the ground in a slow beat to steady his heart. “So how would you like to start thinking of a dance now?”

Sona nodded excitedly. _“It may become difficult since I am the only instrumentalist, but I composed it in a way that would provide me some time to dance as I play.”_

“I’m certain it won’t be as hard as you think, if you’re looking for a simple choreography.” He stood up and walked to the center of the clearing, where the sunlight shone through the trees onto him. “We may have to improvise later, but we could use this as a base.” He bowed, earning a quiet applause from Sona, and gestured to her. “Music please, maestra!”

She began to play the song again, but she kept her eyes on Jhin and his every step. Each movement was treated with the grace of Ionian dance while keeping in step with the beat. It was a step-heavy dance that would allow Sona to play the song without taking her hands off the strings. The occasional upward swing of the arms was for when Sona left the etwahl echoing a note.

He ended the song with an elegant pose. “How about it?”

Sona cheerfully clapped, getting on her feet for a standing ovation, as Jhin bowed like he was bowing to several people. _“That was wonderful! And you thought of that after hearing my song?”_

“Somewhat. All I did was take bits of other dances here and there and combined something together that might work.” Jhin brushed a lock of hair away from his face. “We’ll have to adjust it as you practice.” He extended a hand out as he approached Sona. “Shall we start, Lady Buvelle?”

She gracefully took his hand and walked into the clearing with him, her etwahl following behind her. _“I suppose you want me to practice while playing, am I correct?”_

“That would be easier and faster to learn, yes.” He released Sona’s hand and imitated Sona’s posture with his hands out like he had an imaginary etwahl. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Dancing truly wasn’t Sona’s forte. She had danced while playing songs before, but that took her days, weeks even, depending on the complexity of the choreography. She made a few mistakes, confusing on step with another, once in a while tripping over a misstep but catching herself before Jhin noticed. She felt slightly dejected.

Jhin, having sensed her mood, nudged her arm with his knuckles. “Dancing isn’t something one can master within a day or two. But you are intelligent, and you catch up to things quickly. I’m sure you will learn this by the time you go to the city you’re performing in.”

Sona suddenly felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. She had yet to tell Jhin that her next performance will be at the capital. That was where Shen was. She also remembered Jhin telling her that he was hired by Ionia’s corrupted council members to kill Noxians to strike terror in them. The council was placed in the capital, and Sona knew they would be able to spot Jhin. If they found out Jhin was cured, he could be killed. Her heart ached at the thought.

“Sona?”

She came back to her senses hearing her name. She turned to him, startled, and asked why he called her.

“You were spacing out. Is everything fine?”

 _“I need to tell you something. Something I have been keeping from you.”_ She looked at Jhin. His gentle expression made the guilt grow. _“My concert… It’s at the capital city.”_ Did she dare tell him that her sponsor was Shen? How would he react? Her lips parted to say something, but she pursed them again. _“It might be dangerous for you.”_

Jhin smiled in understanding. After what he had told her about the council’s cabal, of course she wouldn’t tell him this. “Is it better if I didn’t go?”

Sona shook her head firmly. _“No, I want you to go. I’m worried that something might happen to you.”_

A quiet laughter broke out from his lips. “I’m not considered a notorious criminal of Ionia for nothing, Sona. I have ways to hide from them if I so wished.” He smirked in confidence, cocking a brow. “It’d be difficult for them to catch me at this point, since they’ve given me unlimited funds to have whatever weapons I wish.” He saw Sona lower her head, looking troubled. “You did no wrong in withholding that information. I don’t blame you.”

_“Do you think… if you went… your compulsions would come back?”_

Ah, a reasonable question. Jhin hummed in thought. “Considering I haven’t had any of those thoughts lately, I’m confident that I wouldn’t give in to the urges, at least.”

But what if she had mentioned Shen? Would he still be able to say the same with that confident tone in his voice? She couldn’t bring Shen up to him. Not yet. Not until she was sure. _“I would like to think you’ll be fine. But if anything does happen, I can stop you.”_

Jhin raised his brows, lowering his head to stare at her. “That’s quite a bold statement.”

She also met his eyes with a smug look. _“I’ve done it before. I can do it again.”_

They both stared each other down, their faces inches away from the other. Jhin noticed a hint of green that swirled in Sona’s eyes. They seemed to sparkle as she stood up to him in mock defiance. He immediately broke away with a chuckle as he turned away to step back from Sona. “You would never let me anyways. After all, I probably can’t bring myself to do something like that anymore.”

Sona mentally apologized to Jhin for not telling him. He would understand… right? She shot him an accepting smile when he turned back around. _“Do you promise?”_

Jhin smiled, extending his hand out to her. “You have my word. Shall we try again?”

* * *

 

“Sona, dear, how is that choreography coming along?” Lestara asked as Sona was brushing her hair to prepare for bed. She came by with a lit candle and set it on the dresser between their beds. “Your song is done, so all you would need to do is practice a dance, yes?”

Sona nodded. _“Yes, mother. I’ve already started practicing something the other day.”_ She wanted to keep this conversation short. The less her mother knew about her time in the grove, the better it was for a simple explanation.

Lestara was silent, a complex look on her face. Sona glanced at her mother from the reflection in the mirror. Strange, her mother was never one to fall silent so quickly once she initiated a conversation. “I don’t want you to push yourself too much for this concert, that’s all.”

She set her brush down and approached her mother at the foot of the bed. _“I promise I’m not pushing myself. Everything I do is planned that my health is also the highest priority.”_

“I know, dear. I understand having a concert almost three weeks later, especially at a city as grand as the capital, is important. Not to mention, you made two new songs within two weeks.” She ran her hand through Sona’s hair. “I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be.”

Sona sat on her knees on the floor, laying her head on her mother’s lap and giving her mother’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Her head suddenly perked up. _“Mother, I have a question.”_

“What is it, dear?”

_“Do you think Shen would also be able to recruit… musicians to play parts of two songs?”_

“If it’s the capital city, I’m sure many experienced musicians would gladly assist you. Do you want me to send Shen a message about this?” Seeing Sona nod, Lestara made a mental note of what to write. “How many musicians would you like then?”

_“Three is enough. I’ve already adjusted both scores with the three parts I need. All I need to do is send Shen a copy and have the musicians learn it by concert day.”_

“Then I shall do just that and have the message be sent to him within the day. Just leave the copies of your scores on the dresser, and I’ll send it early, before sunrise.” She paused to think. “What made you change your mind?”

The corners of Sona’s lips curled up into a delighted smile. _“I just had an idea. That’s all.”_

 

* * *

 

Jhin stared at Sona in surprise. “You want me to what?”

Sona had notified Jhin of the changes to her score and played her part of the song for Jhin to hear. She shrugged sheepishly, scratching her cheek. _“I want you to dance on stage with me. Together.”_ She cupped her hands together on her lap, anxiously waiting for a response. When no response came, she looked up to see Jhin still in shock. _“Not in plain sight, of course. There will be background instrumentalists for the two songs, and they will be in costume,”_ she hurriedly tried to explain. _“You will be in costume too, of course, for your safety. That is, if you would like to be on stage. With me.”_

He blinked several times, finally processing Sona’s request. “I, uh, that is a rather…” He couldn’t find the words to reply to her.

 _“I won’t force you to go if you wish not to. It was just a thought I had. You taught me the choreography, after all.”_ She picked at her etwahl, waiting for Jhin again as she listened to the hum of the strings. She strummed a motif that sounded like his name.

“I apologize, I was at a loss for words.” Jhin tapped his finger against his knee. “I would gladly dance with you on stage, since I’ll be in costume. I was thinking about how it would work out—the dance, I mean.”

 _“You could dance next to me!”_ she suggested. _“On the off chance I make a mistake, I’m sure you can help me catch up.”_ She pursed her lips, thinking about her next words. _“Would, would it be strange if I asked to change the choreography?”_

He cocked a brow. “To what, may I ask?”

 _“Since… there will be background music, that can allow our dance to have more movements. Do you have any ideas?”_ She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that she isn’t pushing her luck. She already had enough trouble with the steps, but if it meant Jhin would have more fun with the dance, she’d give it a try.

“We can add more contemporary moves to the choreography, but…” he trailed off and started muttering to himself under his breath. He had a thought, but it might have been a bad idea. He looked at Sona, who was preoccupied with another bird that had landed on her etwahl. The sunlight was glinting off the yellow highlights at the tip of her hair, almost making it look golden like her etwahl, specks of light decorating her fair skin.

It was an elegant sight to see.

His breath caught in his throat. He cleared his throat a few times, lowering his head to hide his blushing face. “Well,” he cleared his throat again before continuing on, “we can try a more contemporary style of dance that requires cooperation as a pair.”

_“Similar to ballroom dancing?”_

“Actually, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. But I didn’t want to impose in your space without asking you first.”

 _“No need to ask!”_ Sona cheerfully strummed the strings. _“As long as you can dance with me, I am willing to learn. Besides, I do know ballroom dancing thanks to the culture of Demacia.”_

Jhin’s eyes lingered on her for a moment before standing up without a word. “In that case, figuring out the choreography should be much easier for the both of us.” He stepped out into the sunlight, his back turned to Sona. His hand hovered over his chest, taking a deep breath to steady his heartbeat. _Calm down,_ he thought to himself. He turned to Sona with a gentle smile, his hand extended out to her. “Shall we dance?”

Giggling, Sona took his hand and walked to the center of the clearing as her etwahl positioned itself in front of her. She held Jhin’s hand as they took a bow. Her other hand plucked a few notes as Jhin slowly slipped his hand out of hers and began with the steps, Sona following along. Her etwahl swung along with her as she danced to the side while plucking at the strings.

At the silences, where the background instrumentalists would be playing, Jhin gently took her hand to position themselves closer. He placed his other hand on the small of her back as Sona placed hers on his shoulder. “Let’s see… Basic steps should do in the beginning.”

As they danced a few rounds of basic steps, Sona gazed into Jhin’s eyes as they danced, secretly hoping that she wouldn’t make a mistake—or worse, stepping on Jhin’s feet. She kept at a steady breathing to remind her of the beat and the song as they danced. Jhin humming the parts to fill in the silence helped her greatly. She twirled under his arm and back to the side to resume playing on her etwahl as Jhin started improvising while still keeping to their originally choreographed steps.

At each break, they pulled closer together and started with basic steps again but with more variety in movement. Once they were nearing the end of the song, the dancing became more elaborate and smoother in flow as they fell in sync with each other.

Jhin twirled Sona under his hand twice before she stepped back into place. They froze in place as they rejoined together. They stared into each other’s eyes, like time stopped for that moment.

The sunlight colored Sona’s eyes with green and shadows of the cherry blossoms dancing within, her hair shining like the ocean. Her cheeks were tinted pink, but a redder shade began to seep in as she squeezed Jhin’s hand tighter. Rosy lips slightly parted without a sound as her sea green eyes peered into Jhin’s own, as if they were looking for something within.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

The specks of sunlight that was shining through the cherry blossoms lit Jhin’s face like a mask. His skin was sun-kissed compared to Sona’s fair complexion. His hands felt bigger… slightly calloused… secure. A lock of his black hair slipped out of his ear as he breathed out, but he didn’t seem to care. He didn’t seem to see it. His eyes reflected only Sona.

He was captivating. So captivating.

Jhin gently cupped Sona’s cheek, caressing her with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, her hand touching his.

His heart beat so loudly in his ears that he was sure Sona could hear it. But it didn’t matter to him anymore.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she gazed up into his eyes. Was Jhin feeling the same way?

Mustering the strength to speak, Jhin whispered, “No art can compare to your beauty. You are the silence to my loud thoughts. My heart blooms for you, Sona Buvelle.”

Sona smiled blissfully at his words. Her fingers delicately brushed against Jhin’s forehead as she tucked the lock of hair behind his ear.

They inched closer and closer until they were able to feel the other’s breath against their lips. They stayed a hair’s breadth away as they pressed foreheads. Their lips closed the distance with a gentle touch that lasted for a moment longer before they slowly pulled apart. They gazed at each other lovingly, their hands still cupping the other’s cheek.

Jhin leaned in for another gentle kiss as Sona wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING, Y'ALL. 
> 
> You have no idea how many times I had to pace around and put my head down because I couldn't handle the fluff. I'm so... Just have this. Have this and suffer with me in this fluff.


	9. Capital City

The hustle and bustle of the city began to subside as the moon grew brighter in the sky. Stars dimly twinkled like a candlelight seen from a window. Among the people who were heading home, Sona walked towards the gate with a shawl around her shoulders and a hat on her head. She kept her hair loose, letting it flow through the wind with each step. It wasn’t the best disguise, but people seemed to care more about going home.

She stepped out of the city gates, clutching her shawl closer to her. The guards nodded their heads to her in acknowledgement. Without her etwahl, she stood out less to others. It was perfect for keeping a low profile when she had to leave for a short amount of time.

By the roadside stood a horse carriage with the coachman feeding his horses their dinner. Jhin stood by the bottom of the steps, waiting for Sona. He spotted her shadow and smiled as he looked up.

Sona descended the stairs to Jhin. _“I didn’t think you’d leave so soon,”_ she signed. _“The innkeeper herself approached me to give me your message.”_

“That’s because I requested her to. I didn’t want to entrust it to anyone else.” Jhin brushed his fingers against her cool cheek. “I believe it might be better to arrive to the capital first to take care of my disguises.” He tapped his chin. “Are you sure in putting me in charge of the costumes?”

She nodded firmly. _“I trust your judgement. You are an artist, after all.”_

Jhin made a sound similar to a snort. “You have good taste,” he said, earning a haughty smile from Sona. The two fell silent, listening to the crickets and the evening breeze. “Will you be telling your mother?”

Leaning her head against Jhin’s shoulder, Sona continued to gaze out into the horizon. _“I’ll have to. But we’ll have to talk about you more in private.”_ She let out a deep sigh. _“I know mother won’t react well…”_

“My past isn’t favorable, no matter how you look at it,” he said. “I’ve already accepted that I wouldn’t be regarded in a good manner. All I can do is hope.”

_“Mother may be a noble of Demacia, but she is reasonable to an empathetic extent. I can try to reason with her, but that’s the best I could probably do.”_

His hand found the top of Sona’s hat as he slightly tilted it back to plant a kiss on her forehead. “If she refuses, I shall accept her decision. But my heart will still continue to yearn for you.” He noticed the coachman getting ready to begin their trip to the capital. “It seems I must go.” He turned around to face Sona, taking her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand before climbing inside the carriage. “I will wait for you there.”

 _“Be safe,”_ she worriedly signed.

“Of course.” Jhin then closed the door and notified the coachman to leave whenever he was ready. The carriage started to move, its wheels rolling over the dirt and rocks as the horses began walking.

Sona waved to Jhin as he left, watching until the carriage was out of sight. She headed back inside the city to the inn, walking closer to the walls on the way.

* * *

 

Lestara and Sona woke before sunrise and headed out the gates for their trip to the capital city. Her mother wanted to arrive to the capital before nightfall to make Shen’s tasks easier, despite his insistence on arriving at their convenience. A large carriage came directly from the capital, on Shen’s request, to hold Sona’s etwahl inside comfortably. Once everything was inside, they were on their way.

Mountainous landscapes and green forests passed by as the carriage continued on the road. Ionia was a land of lush nature that invoked awe and wonder from anyone who laid their eyes on it. It teemed with a natural magic that coursed through Sona’s body like a river.

“No matter how many times I come here, Ionia never fails to amaze me with how beautiful it is,” Lestara commented.

_“This land gets more stunning every time, doesn’t it? I marvel at how much nature can grow here.”_

A few moments of silence passed as they enjoyed the view. Lestara then spoke up, “Sona, dear, I have something to ask you.” Sona turned her attention to her mother, looking at her questioningly. “Your choreography seemed to have changed when you showed me the other night, and I thought it a little strange. It felt like you were dancing with someone.”

Sona felt her mouth turn dry.

“Will you… be dancing with someone at the performance?”

How could she keep lying to her beloved mother? She just couldn’t any longer. A little hesitant, but she nodded. _“I… have been practicing a choreography with someone, yes. I have also requested him to dance with me for the finale. He’s the one who’s been helping me think of a dance.”_

Lestara leaned slightly closer in interest. “Is that so? Who is this man?”

Calm down. It’s okay. _“He is someone I’ve been meeting at the grove since the concert.”_

“Since the concert? Were you safe? Is he dangerous?”

He used to be. _“He’s not dangerous. He’s someone I’ve heard about a few times, though I never met him until then.”_

“Do you know what he does for a living?”

He killed. _“He works for the council. Running errands for them.”_

Her mother was nodding slowly as she processed the information. She looked at Sona with a knowing smile that meant no harm. “Who is he to you, dear? I would like to know, if that’s fine with you.”

Memories of her time in the grove with Jhin flashed before Sona’s eyes. _“He is an artist who excels in so many fields like acting, calligraphy, poetry, and dancing. He is such a caring man underneath his polite demeanor. I’ve seen sides of him that I discovered through my music. We became closer as friends, and… but…”_ She pursed her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat. _“I’m in love with him, mother.”_

“Does he love you too?”

_“He does.”_

Lestara gave Sona’s cupped hands a gentle squeeze. “Sona, do not be afraid of your feelings. Do not be afraid to tell me how you feel. I will not get angry at you for falling in love. I’m happy you’ve finally told me what was on your mind.” She embraced her, stroking her fingers through her hair. “I will be honest. You had such a lovestruck expression on your face a few days ago, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask. I felt you weren’t ready to tell me.”

She still wasn’t. At least, not about what Jhin used to do. _“I apologize, mother.”_

“Why apologize for your feelings? I was willing to wait until you were ready.” Lestara gave Sona’s head a pat. “So, will I be able to meet him at the capital?”

Sona nodded. _“We have something to discuss with you when the time comes.”_ This time, she gave her mother’s hands a squeeze. _“Will you wait for us until we’re ready, mother?”_

“Whenever you’re ready, Sona. Whenever you’re both ready.” She then gave Sona a teasing smile. “But just because I heard it from you doesn’t mean you’re off the hook yet, dear. I need to see for myself how he treats you. I am not letting my daughter see a man who treats her worse than I do, and I am the best mother there is.”

Sona let out a breath that sounded like a burst of laughter. _“You_ are _the best mother there is.”_

* * *

 

The sun was barely beginning to set when Sona and Lestara arrived to the capital. The carriage was indeed of high caliber, arriving to the capital in less than half a day while keeping the ride smooth. Shen was waiting by the front steps, waving the carriage over to him and opening the door for them.

“Lady Buvelle, Lady Sona, I hope the ride wasn’t very tiring for you.” He took Lestara’s hand and guided her down the carriage and did the same for Sona also. “It’s been a while. You have been well, Lady Sona?”

Sona signed a ‘yes’. _“Thank you for sponsoring me for this concert, Shen. It is an honor.”_

“I’m sure your mother has told you, but the capital has been restless as of recent. I believe it’s my duty to calm the troubled hearts of this city.” He held Sona and Lestara’s bags as they carefully took her etwahl out of the carriage. “I have already arranged the lodging for your visit, as I stated in my message, so please free to stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Shen. We appreciate your efforts to make our visit comfortable.”

Shen slightly bowed his head. “You’re very welcome. Let us get going. I’m sure you would like to rest.” He lead the two through the gates and discreetly escorted them to an inn near the city square without catching anyone’s attention. Once they were checked in, he stayed by the door to drop off their bags. “Please send me a message through the innkeeper whenever you’re ready to see the venue. It’s already been set up for you to rehearse. My associate also took measures to prevent any spectators from peeking in.”

Sona smiled. _“Thank you very much. I shall let you know when I am ready to go.”_ She then stopped Shen before he left. _“Actually, I must tell you an extra detail of the concert. I will be having a dancer on the stage for the finale. Will that be an inconvenience?”_

“From what I know, it shouldn’t be a problem. I will let my associate know that another person will be coming in for rehearsals.”

_“Who is your associate?”_

Something seemed disturbed within Shen as he spoke. “He’s someone I’ve known for a long time.” He tried to keep a controlled voice. “His name is Zed.”

Sona’s stomach dropped at the name. Zed. Another man that Jhin wanted to kill other than Shen. Shen and Zed. The only specific people Jhin mentioned that he used to want to kill. She didn’t know if this was some sort of sign. Some sort of sign of impending doom. She forced a smile and a nod of acknowledgement. _“I will let the dancer know. Thank you.”_

“I will be on my way.” Shen disappeared down the hall and left them to their room.

“Are you okay, dear? You’re looking pale…” Lestara touched the back of her hand to Sona’s forehead. “Not a fever, at least.”

 _“I’m fine.”_ Sona wordlessly resumed unpacking her bag, a dull panic in the back of her mind.

 

Once Sona unpacked the necessities, she left the inn to wander around the streets in disguise again. She kept a violet shawl around her shoulders and tied her hair in a low ponytail to stand out less to the crowds of people walking by her. She kept a sunhat on to hide her aqua hair and face. She wondered if Jhin had already found an inn and was looking for costumes.

After wandering around the arts district, she spotted a familiar face by a mask stand. She found herself staring at the man inside. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was that Jhin? He looked… different. He looked slightly younger than he used to. The man suddenly looked up at her.

Sona winced and immediately pulled the brim of her hat down to her face. She tried to sneak another glance at the man, hoping that he brushed it off. But he was staring at her. Her face flushed red in embarrassment. What if that wasn’t Jhin?! She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn’t see the man approach her.

“Excuse me, miss? But is there something that caught your eye?” he said in a quiet voice.

Her head perked up and looked into the deep blue eyes she knew. She shot him a questioning look. Was it really Jhin? For a moment, the man’s face quickly reverted back to the face she was familiar with. Her face deadpanned as she lightly slapped the side of his arm. _“You ass, you scared me.”_

Jhin chuckled in amusement. “That’s the perks of being an actor. I get to look a little different with some change in facial muscles.” He chuckled again when Sona playfully slapped his arm again. “Glad you made it safely. Have you settled in yet?”

_“I did. I was just sightseeing before I went to rehearsal. I wanted to try finding you too, of course.”_

He smiled. “I want your opinion on something.” He took Sona’s hand and went back to the stand, where a line of masks were neatly displayed on a wall. “I've been thinking of what mask I can wear for the finale, and I can’t seem to decide between these two.”

One mask was a black color but with white and red streaks around the face, and the surface was smooth with barely the form of a face. Gold accents dotted the red streaks and the eyes. There was no form or painting of lips on the mask, as if the mask was meant to silence the dancer. It was an elegant mask that covered the face except for the eyes and the nostrils for breathing.

The other mask, an ivory white color like his old one, covered the top of the head and had more details with red horns protruding out of the forehead. A golden color lined the top of the eyes and extended into a point at the horns, while red lined the bottom to a shorter point near the corner. The sides of the mask were carved like an animal’s skull to resemble a jaw.

Sona studied the masks carefully, taking each design into mind. _“What made you choose these, if I may ask?”_

Jhin picked up the mask with horns and followed the design of the jaw with his finger. “Your song sounded like a story, a folktale. A story in which the protagonist follows a path and goes on a journey in search of something.” He set it down and picked the other one up. “I wanted to interpret it as the protagonist looking for hope, a light to give them the warmth they seek.”

Discreetly, Sona planted a kiss on Jhin’s bare shoulder, disguising it as leaning her head on him. It earned her a gentle peck on her head. _“I like the first one, according to your interpretation. I think their search for hope would look more apparent through the colors of this mask.”_

“In that case, I suppose I’ll take that one.”

She huffed a giggle. _“No second thoughts?”_

“It’s your song. Therefore, I shall follow your judgement.”

Her lips curled into a smile against his shoulder. She waited where she stood as Jhin went to purchase the mask. In curiosity, she picked up a mask similar to Jhin’s but with a white base instead of black. She held it to her face to hide her pleading expression behind it.

 _Please, oh please,_ her heart begged the gods. _Just for tonight. Please let nothing bad happen tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can while I'm still in the first few weeks of college. I don't think I've ever written this many chapters throughout my time writing stories.


	10. Shadows

The evening came by slowly as Jhin and Sona spent their time together looking for possible costumes to use. It turned out that money was not a problem when Jhin had unlimited funds from the council to use. Sona almost found it entertaining that he would use their money for one dance.

“Even if they could track my purchases, they would only assume that I am using it for a disguise. Which I am, for a different purpose,” he explained.

Sona smiled at the memory of his smug smile as he said those words. She was on her way to the site to start her first rehearsal with the musicians after dinner with her mother. She and Lestara were being escorted by Shen, who wanted to show them the best path to avoid attention.

Lestara noticed Sona’s happy and smile and leaned towards her. “Will I be able to meet him tonight?” she whispered quietly so that Shen doesn’t hear them.

Embarrassed, Sona cupped her cheeks to hide her blush. She heard her mother chuckle and pouted from her teasing. But she gave her mother a nod to answer her question. Without another word, her mother smiled in amusement and asked nothing more.

When they arrived, Shen opened a black curtain that wrapped around the stage and let them in. “My associate told me that your dancer is here already. I will let you know when the musicians arrive.” He closed the curtains to join Zed in watching over the site.

The stage was designed with wooden floors and golden walls with teal curtains. At the center of the brightly lit stage, Jhin stood in his mask and costume. He wore a dark blue, sleeeveless top and ankle-length trousers tied at his waist over a crimson robe, intricate golden designs lining the hem of the sleeves and sewn into the dark blue. A long, unruly white wig covered the top of his head. The overall design stood out against the bright colors of the stage.

“Is that him?” Lestara whispered.

To make sure, Sona strummed the motif of Jhin’s name. She saw him turn to the source of the sound and stand up facing them as they approached. Jhin greeted Sona’s mother with a handshake. “Lady Buvelle, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m happy to see you both arrived here safe and sound. I do apologize for not being able to show my face. This costume requires me to wear a bodysuit underneath, you see. I hope this would suffice for now.”

Lestara shook his hand. “My, aren’t you an articulate man?” She kept an upright posture as she examined Jhin’s costume. “And you are the man my daughter is seeing?” she asked.

Both Jhin and Sona felt their faces heat up at Lestara’s direct question. “Yes, ma’am,” he tried to answer calmly.

She raised a brow. “And the feeling is mutual?”

Without hesitation, Jhin answered, “Yes. We have spent much time together, and…” He paused to look at Sona, who glanced at him with a blushing face and smiled. “I have come to adore her. I truly do.” He turned back to Lestara. “We wanted to talk to you about, well, several things that lead to this. But unfortunately, it requires us to be in a more private setting.”

“I’ve heard. But I’ve decided to wait until you are both ready. I am a woman of my word, and I will keep to my promises.” Lestara cleared her throat. “I also heard that you taught my daughter the choreography she will be doing for the finale.”

Jhin nodded. “Ah, yes. We had a few adjustments and improvements once she told me there was a change to the score.”

Lestara suddenly hummed in understanding. “Now I see what your idea was, Sona, dear,” she teased, sending Sona a knowing look. “What is your name?”

“You may call me…”

A clearing of the throat caught Sona’s attention. She turned around to see Shen peeking through the curtains. She glanced at Jhin, who was preoccupied with her mother. It didn't sound like the conversation would lead anywhere near the mention of Shen and Zed. Relieved, she approached the curtain to see the three musicians behind Shen, a woman wearing a green ninja outfit, and a short creature, that she assumed was a yordle, in purple.

“They've arrived, Lady Sona. They are a three-person group of musicians that I felt was most suitable to the songs you sent me. Feel free to start whenever you please.” He let the musicians pass into the stage to tune their instruments and prepare for the rehearsal.

Sona tapped Shen’s shoulder. _“I have made a song for you, I'm sure you remember, but I would appreciate it if you and Zed can try not to listen in on our rehearsal.”_ She smiled. _“I apologize if that comes across as impolite, but I want you to be surprised at the actual performance.”_

“Not impolite at all. It's more than enough that you went through all the trouble to create a song for this concert, really.” He then felt a nudge by the woman in green and chuckled. “Lady Sona, I would like to introduce you to Akali and Kennen. They are members of the Kinkou Order and the ones who suggested sponsoring you for the concert. They wanted to meet you in person when they heard you arrived.”

She strummed a giggle at the look of excitement on their face. _“Pleased to meet you both! Thank you for having me for the next few days.”_ Shen interpreted her signs for the two.

“It's an honor to meet you, Lady Sona. I am looking forward to the concert,” Akali happily greeted.

“You're more beautiful in person compared to the photos I've seen of you,” Kennen said in awe, making Sona blush. “I can't wait to see what you have in store for everyone.”

“But no peeking. Lady Sona requested us not to listen in on their rehearsals,” Shen reminded.

“No she didn't. She only mentioned you and Zed,” Kennen said teasingly.

“Even if she did, we would be included since we are technically the order sponsoring her.” Akali smiled under her mask. “Though Kennen does have a point. She _did_ only mention you and… _him_ after all.”

“No means no, you two. Let's go.” Shen shooed the snickering members away as he exited the venue. “We will see you later, Lady Sona.”

After confirming the three were out of earshot, Sona returned to the center stage, where Jhin was in the process of explaining the costumes to the musicians.

“Lady Sona and I have looked for costumes earlier today for you three to wear. We did spot a few that seemed appropriate, but I also wanted to ask you for your thoughts on the matter.”

One musician raised his hand. “You are the dancer we were told about, yes?”

“Correct. Like I said before, Lady Sona has put me in charge of the costumes. But I wish to hear your opinions before we go through with the wardrobe change.”

“Hm, I would say we can wear traditional garb, as we always do for our performances. But if you have other ideas, we’re willing to hear it,” another one said. She bowed her head in thanks. “We thank you for thinking of us, but I wouldn't want either of you to pay out of your own pocket on all three of us for a concert.”

Jhin noticed Sona approaching the group in curiosity. “Welcome back, Lady Sona. I assume you’ve overheard the conversation. What do you think of their wardrobe choice for the performance?”

Sona pursed her lips in thought. _“I don't think it would be a problem if they wear their usual performance outfits. It’s like their trademark, is it not?”_

“Hm… what colors are they?”

“White and teal, sir,” the other musician replied. “It's a white top with teal pants similar to yours. The hems of the sleeves are sewn with a golden thread and gold designs on the bottom of the pants.” The musicians looked at each other. “Would you like us to wear them tomorrow so you can see them for yourself?”

“That would be helpful, thank you.” Jhin then turned to Sona. “Lady Sona, is there a certain arrangement you had in mind for us during the performance? You only need us for the last two songs, correct?”

_“Yes, I was thinking of placing the musicians upstage right center crossing the corner. As for you, I could put you at the left center of the stage, as a way to separate the musicians and the dancer.”_

Jhin nodded to himself. “I see… That is indeed an interesting composition for the audience. Perhaps you can have us in the dark until you need us. The spotlight can shine on the musicians for your song for the sponsor and then on me for the finale.”

 _“That’s even better!”_ she signed. _“You can either choose to enter the stage before the songs start or stay in position until then. It seems to be a good setup.”_ She looked up at the three musicians who awkwardly stood before her and Jhin, their eyes fixated on an invisible point on the black curtains that covered the entire stage. They didn’t know sign language. Her ears blazed red when she realized she and Jhin were speaking to only each other.

They were so accustomed to their smooth flow in conversation that it hadn’t occurred to them that other people wouldn’t recognize Sona’s signing. Jhin stuttered, “Our apologies. We’re used to speaking this way.”

The female musician’s eyes darted back and forth between Jhin and Sona. “You two know each other?” She saw them exchange glances and back to her with an affirmative nod. Lestara was holding back a chuckle behind her hand. The musician suppressed the urge to smile, only the corners of her lips tightening for any indication of it.

After Lestara interpreted Jhin and Sona’s conversation to the musicians, they set up for their first rehearsal. Not having played with the three musicians and knowing how they work together, Sona didn’t expect it to go smoothly the first time.

She could only hope for the best.

Three days left.

* * *

 

Shen sat two tables across from Zed, who leaned back in his chair against the wall to avoid the light shining into his eyes. He had already sent Akali and Kennen home after a night of them teasing about Sona banning him from the stage until performance day. But now plagued by thoughts and memories of the past, he kept a sullen face as he hid his face behind his clasped hands. Ghost-blue eyes scanned the restaurant like they were searching for something beyond the shadows.

Despite his head tilted slightly back, Zed kept a wary eye on Shen. He was close enough for Shen to strike anytime he wanted, but he knew Shen wouldn’t. He could only expect the day his rival finally breaks and defies his “balance” with a swift blow to his neck. He was dressed in black like a bodyguard but with a red cloth mask to hide his face. Only his unkempt, black hair and red eyes were out in the open.

The silence that engulfed the atmosphere between them broke when Shen let out a sigh. “Are you doing this to test me?”

“Depends on what you think I’m doing,” Zed replied with a weary voice and waited for an answer from Shen. “But chances are, I already know what you’re thinking.” His eyes met Shen’s with a challenge. “You always choose the path of the so-called balance of the world. But you and I both know you are going to go against your beliefs one day.”

Ridiculous. Such empty threats didn’t faze Shen in the slightest. But the open posture of Zed and his exposed neck was tempting. Shen easily resisted the desperate attempt to dash to Zed to deliver the final blow that could avenge his father. But he became a calmer man since the day Zed revealed that Khada Jhin escaped his prison.

That day made everything turn for the worse. Not only was a monster of the past free, he was forced to work with the rival who killed his father in cold blood and even mocked him for his father’s mercy towards Jhin. He believed this turn of events to be a trial to control his temper.

“Say what you want, but you will not drag me into the shadows like you have done to yourself.” Shen’s eyes shifted up when a waiter approached him with a steaming bowl in his hands. The waiter set down a bowl of ox tail soup that glistened deliciously under the light. “Thank you very much.” His eyes immediately shot to Zed as soon as the waiter walked away.

Zed narrowed his eyes. He suddenly leaned in, peering over the tables to see what Shen had ordered. “Soup. Again. Of course it is.” He leaned back in his chair again.

Shen, who was about to dip his spoon into the broth to test the flavor, stopped at the edge of the bowl, looking up at Zed in slight offense. “Is there a _problem_ with that?”

“You _always_ get soup,” Zed said almost exasperatedly. “Every time we gather, I always see you order _soup._ Every. Time. Even back then, you would order a second serving of soup.” His brows furrowed as he tilted his head forward to face Shen. “Just what is it with you and soup?”

Annoyance flashed in his eyes as he sipped the broth from his spoon. “Am I not allowed to have my favorite dish at restaurants?”

The other let out a bark of laughter and grinned mischievously under his red mask. “You realize that you’re having _liquid meat_ for a meal, right?” His grin turned smug as he watched Shen freeze and put down the spoon. “What, did I ruin your appetite?”

Without a word, Shen looked at Zed in the eye and picked up the bowl in his hands. He began to drink out of the bowl, savoring the drops of the fat in the broth. Unblinking. He finished within a minute. “Mmm, _liquid meat._ Delicious,” he said with a straight face.

“… disgusting,” Zed muttered and resigned into the back of his chair again.

Shen raised his brows in satisfaction, as if he proved a vital point to Zed and dared him to try him again. It was a shame that he couldn’t enjoy his meal. It was delicious but not savored in its full potential. But if it made his rival eat his words, that was satisfying enough.

Zed was tapping his fingers against the wooden table. “That dancer…” He looked up at Shen. “I didn’t realize he would show up to the rehearsal dressed up. I thought he was some fool trying to get past the guards.”

“Lady Sona told me that there was a dancer coming in, earlier today. You weren’t around this afternoon when I tried to let you know.”

Red eyes shot up with a dangerous glint. “You _know_ what I was doing,” he hissed. “The news would have reached him the day after this concert was approved.”

Silence. Uncertainty stirred within Shen. “Are you positive?”

“The Golden Demon, Khada Jhin, will be in the capital city at the night of the concert—if he isn’t here already. And I’m going to make sure that he is given a punishment fit for a monster like him.” A deep-rooted resentment dripped like venom in his voice. “He is an insidious nightmare that your coward of a father brushed off with mercy. Now look what happened because of him.”

Unwanted memories flooded into Shen’s vision. Nothing but blood and corpses that no ordinary murderer would even think of doing. Memories he was never ready to see. Memories he could never forget. Memories that haunted his very being. It had changed him, the path that he was supposed to follow behind his father now barred by a darkness deeper than the void.

“What makes you so sure that he is here?”

“Because he should know that _you_ are the leading sponsor of the Maven of the Strings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know how long this chapter took me to write? 1 whole day. I wrote more than half of this while waiting in line for roller coasters at the amusement park. : ^) This ship and fic is doing things to me. Where can I get this dedication for my art---


	11. Truth

The capital never slept. Each minute counted to those who had somewhere to be, their feet dragging them through crowded roads and alleys. Shadows crawled along the walls as lights from bars and marketplaces lit the moonless night. Jhin never liked the capital for these reasons. He preferred the quiet cities and villages that was lit by only moonlight. The capital was tawdry and loud.

He sat on the edge of his bed, unable to sleep from this exceptionally loud night. The inn he was in was nowhere near the main road, yet crowds managed to find themselves in the nooks and crannies of the city for their nightly activities. The grandfather clock in the room seemed to tick louder by the minute.

A clack at the window stopped Jhin from pressing a pillow to his ears.

_Click. Clack._

Curious, he approached the window and looked at the street. Sona stood under the streetlamp by the inn in her disguise with her hair in front of her shoulder and hidden behind her shawl. She smiled when she saw the surprise on his face and giggled, dropping the pebble in her hand. _“Would you like to take a stroll?”_

Without hesitation, Jhin changed into a casual outfit and joined Sona outside. He kept a hat on to hide his face from the light. Just in case. “You’re up late,” he said as they started walking down the street. “Can’t sleep?”

Sona shook her head as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. She gazed up at the night sky, with only the stars offering her any comfort. _“So many things are on my mind that they all start overlapping one another.”_ Her eyes were clouded by her worries, the green in her eyes turning less vibrant.

Jhin kept his eyes on her. “Is it about the concert?”

 _“More than just the concert. But if I think about it, everything I’m worrying about seems to stem from it.”_ She sent him a reassuring glance. _“Though, I’m hoping it’ll settle down once the concert is over.”_

Was it truly the concert, Jhin wondered. He couldn’t help but feel he was the cause of Sona’s worries. If he hadn’t encountered Sona in the grove, she wouldn’t have known about him. If he hadn’t continued meeting Sona, she wouldn’t have had to worry about his presence. If he hadn’t fallen in love with her, she wouldn’t have this many burdens in her heart. His train of thoughts were broken when he felt a jab at his arm.

Sona was staring at him with a stern face. _“I know that look. Stop telling yourself that this is your fault.”_ Her expression changed into concern. _“Do you remember what I said about you wanting to rid yourself of your compulsions?”_

How could he not? “That I took the first step to find a cure,” he answered.

 _“Correct. That applies to this,”_ she signed, pointing at her and then at him, _“to us.”_ She took his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze, hoping that her feelings could be conveyed through a simple gesture. _“I took that step to return your feelings that day, when I could’ve pushed you away instead. It was up to me to make that decision, and I don’t regret it.”_

How lovely she looked with such sincerity in her eyes. Her kindness shone through even the darkest of nights, the darkest of thoughts. Oh, how he loved her so much. Jhin brought her hand close, his lips gingerly kissing the tips of her fingers, his expression so thankful that she was here to turn this darkness into light.

If only he could do the same for her too.

How thoughtful he was of her and her wellbeing. His silence spoke a thousand words that conveyed all the feelings he held inside for her. Oh, how she loved him so much. Sona leaned up towards him to plant a loving kiss on the corner of his lips, pulling away as she intertwined her fingers with his.

If only she could tell him everything.

They stood in the dark for a moment longer, letting their quiet love be visible to only the stars above, before continuing their stroll hand-in-hand under the night sky.

Tomorrow was the last day of rehearsal.

* * *

 

A yawn broke out from Sona’s lips as she covered them. She and Jhin had strolled around the less crowded areas of the capital and lost track of time in their conversation and sightseeing. It was past noon, and her mother wanted to take her to a shop she found the other day. She had Sona wear her usual performance outfit under her shawl but didn’t say a reason why. They took a less populated road to avoid stares on Sona and her etwahl.

“You came back later than I expected last night,” Lestara said. She smiled teasingly. “At least he brought you back safely. I was worried he tried to kidnap you.”

Sona pouted bashfully. _“We lost track of time…”_

“Had some _fun_ , I assume?”

Her eyes widened at the implication in her mother’s words as she sucked in air and accidentally choked. _“No! No! Not that!”_ she desperately signed through her muffled coughing. She tried to cover her red face with her hands after recovering. But she couldn’t hide the red that seeped into her ears.

Lestara chuckled. “It’s a joke, dear. From what I’ve observed so far, I like him. He’s polite, he has good manners, and he treats you very well.” She placed a gentle hand on Sona’s shoulder. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but I was watching from the side when you were dancing with him. You had such a happy look on your face, and I could tell he only saw you through all of it.” Her lips curled up into a smile of joy. “You two truly love each other. I can tell that much.”

They suddenly stopped in front of a store that displayed mannequins wearing beautiful traditional Ionian clothing and showing off the intricate designs sewn into the fabric. Sona’s jaw dropped at the sight.

“What do you think?”

 _“Gorgeous…”_ Sona could only sign.

“Go inside. There’s a surprise waiting for you.” Lestara happily followed Sona into the shop to greet the seamstress inside. “Good afternoon, ma’am.”

An elderly seamstress gracefully stood up from her chair with a comforting smile. “Lady Lestara, I have been expecting you and your daughter.” She approached Sona and nodded in approval. “Lady Sona has grown since the last time I saw her. I believe that dress was one of my best creations. What a beauty she is.”

Lestara slightly bent down to the seamstress and whispered, “She even has a lover now. He’s the dancer for the concert’s finale.”

“A lover!” the seamstress repeated in joy. “Oh, I am so happy for you, dear. May you prosper with love and happiness.” She chuckled at Sona’s blushing face. “Did your mother tell you what you’re here for?”

Sona shook her head, setting her instrument to the side. _“I’ve been assuming that my dress was going to be altered.”_

“Not exactly, dear,” Lestara answered. “You see, I commissioned the seamstress to create a new outfit for your concert and future performances when I visited the capital a few weeks ago. She’s become one of the best in this district and known for her beautiful designs, and I thought she would be able to make something stunning for you again.”

The seamstress laughed. “Thank you, Lady Lestara. I’m humbled to hear such words.” She urged Sona to come closer so the seamstress can examine her. She took Sona’s hat and shawl and placed it neatly on her sewing table, picking up the measuring tape beside them. “Hm, I may have to make a few subtle adjustments for the garment to fit comfortably on you. You don’t have any plans for the day, do you, dear?”

 _“Just a rehearsal tonight, that’s all,”_ Sona signed.

After Lestara interpreted for her, the seamstress smiled. “That’s more than enough time for me then. Let us get to work to save time.” She handed Sona a large, wrapped cloth and walked to the front windows to bring down the blinds to prevent anyone from looking in. “I’d like you to go inside and wear this. Don’t you worry about trying to wear it properly. I can teach you once you’ve tried it on.”

Sona could only nod and went into the changing room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Lestara softly sighed. “Can you believe my daughter was only in her teens when I adopted her?”

“Now she’s all grown up!” The seamstress raised her eyebrows in interest. “And with a lover, no less! Tell me, is he a good man?”

“A little shy, but I can tell he adores her. Sona feels the same way.” She recalled Sona’s lovestruck smile on her face as she was dancing with Jhin. “Sona is always cheerful and kind to all, but to see her like that with another person warmed my heart.”

“You hold the unconditional love of a mother, indeed, Lady Lestara,” the seamstress remarked.

“Neither have I had a husband nor have I given birth, but when I first saw Sona in that orphanage, I felt drawn to her. I like to think that is motherhood, when you feel that unconditional love and care for your child and accept them for who they are, whether they’re related by blood or adopted.” She let out a giggle. “I’m glad Sona has found someone other than me she can trust in her heart.”

Behind the door of the changing room, Sona placed her hand against the wooden door. Tears prickled her eyes as she listened in on their conversation. She looked up and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill over. She took a moment to calm down and exhaled. Wiping any traces of moisture from her eyes, she slid open the door with a cheerful face.

“My, how gorgeous you look, Lady Sona!” The seamstress gestured to her to stand by a circular platform with three mirrors behind her. She stepped up to the platform to help Sona properly wear each garment and accessories. Once Sona was all dressed, the seamstress examined her first before making adjustments.

By sunset, the outfit was tailored to fit Sona’s body comfortably and ready to be worn. The seamstress carefully folded the outfit into a cloth sack and handed it to Lestara. “I highly recommend that you wear this to the rehearsal tonight, Lady Sona. You will have to learn how to dance wearing it after all.” Her smile then widened. “I’m certain your lover will agree that you look fantastic.”

Sona hid her blush behind the cloth and nodded. She wondered how Jhin would react to her new outfit for the concert. Would he like it? Would he think it gaudy? Her ears turned red again at the thought of dancing together with him in their costumes.

Lestara and the seamstress couldn’t help but smile when Sona could only pluck a thank you on her etwahl.

* * *

 

Jhin had arrived to the stage early again, having had time to spare. He had always loved the stage since he was young, his hobby of acting becoming more prominent as he matured. The spotlight above made him feel like the protagonist of the plays he had watched as a stagehand of Zhyun’s traveling theaters and opera houses. He began to softly hum to himself, a familiar tune rolling off his lips as he danced across the stage. What power Sona’s songs held over him and his mind.

When he finished, he heard a soft clapping of hands coming from the side of the stage. He jerked his head to the side, startled, and saw Sona step out of the dim corner behind her etwahl. He silently gasped as he laid eyes on Sona’s outfit.

Sona wore a white, strapless dress that flayed out by her feet with a turquoise robe lined with golden cuffs and lining. A blossom pink sash was fastened to her waist with a golden fabric that loosely wrapped around her body and fell to her feet. The hair ornaments she used to wear were replaced with a golden hair accessory with a jade inlaid in it that held her usual twintails in buns as the rest of her hair freely flowed from them. Gold and green glinted from the light that shone on her necklace as she approached Jhin.

She left him breathless. She was beautiful, so divine the way the light lit her and the gold thread on the hem of her dress. He couldn’t find the proper words to describe her, only blinking and his mouth subtly opening and closing behind the mask. He felt enchanted by the way her eyes looked up at his, her every movement almost bewitching him to silence.

 _“What… do you think?”_ Sona nervously signed.

Jhin’s legs suddenly moved, taking longer strides to close the distance between him and Sona quicker. He still couldn’t say a word as he stepped up to her to admire her beauty. He brushed a lock of her aqua hair away from her eyes, the tips of his fingers gently brushing against her skin. “You look… perfect,” he whispered under his breath.

 _“You think so?”_ she asked. _“I’ll be wearing this at the concert.”_

“Just when I think you can’t get any more beautiful, you blossom like an ethereal flower.”

Sona’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red at his words. _“I’m happy you like it,”_ she signed. _“I just hope I can dance in this as well as my other one.”_

He chuckled as he lifted his mask. “I have faith you’ll do just fine.” He pressed his lips against her cheek through the bodysuit. “If not, we can practice more after everyone leaves. We already have the timing for the music anyways.” He watched her nod as her jewelry sparkled in the light. His expression softened as she gazed into his eyes. He cursed himself for not being able to take his bodysuit off his face. They started leaning closer and closer, their lips slightly parted.

The sound of an instrument almost being dropped and hushed whispers of irritation forced them apart and step away from each other. Sona cupped her cheeks, feeling steam rising out of her face.

The female musician poked her head out from the curtains with a nervous laugh. “Um, don’t mind us! Feel free to continue!” She slipped back, more hissed whispers being heard from behind the curtains. Sona flew towards the side of the stage, her steps erratic from her embarrassment. She pulled the musicians back up the steps, clasping her hands together as an apology for what they saw. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Lady Sona. What’s so wrong with having a moment on the stage with your lover?” The musicians snickered when Sona turned her back on them to hide her face.

Jhin stepped behind Sona, clearing his throat as he placed a hand on Sona’s shoulder. “This, this is a rather embarrassing moment for both of us as we meant to keep this… private. We would appreciate it if you three can keep this to yourselves for now.”

“Will do, sir,” one of the male musicians promised as he elbowed the other two to do the same.

“We will start rehearsal once the rest of the concert crew arrives. I suspect the lighting crew is already here and waiting elsewhere until rehearsal time. Feel free to take your time to set up,” Jhin instructed as he followed an embarrassed Sona to the center stage.

 

Tonight’s rehearsal was another success that Sona believed they’ll play without flaw at the concert. The musicians cooperated well with Sona and Jhin that they memorized each note with each of their steps and movements. She was relieved that the practice paid off.

After the musicians and crew members left, Sona and Jhin were left on the stage under a dim spotlight.

“A ghost light,” Jhin called it, “to appease the ghosts in theaters and prevent accidents on stage.”

A corner of Sona’s lips pulled up into a smirk. _“Does that make us the ghosts of this stage?”_ she joked.

Jhin let out a laugh. “Two ghosts dancing the night away under a little light sounds like it would make for a good superstition.” He ran his fingers through Sona’s bangs as they idly danced around the ghost light. He twirled her around and back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “You know what I’ve been thinking?”

_“What?”_

“I’ve been thinking of what to do once this concert is over. Perhaps go on to pursue acting as a career.” He settled his chin on the crook of Sona’s neck. “Doing opera, specifically, sounds pleasant. I think it’s a wonderful combination of acting, dancing, and singing, don’t you think?”

 _“That sounds lovely. I’d be overjoyed to see you on the stage someday, doing what you really love.”_ Her breath shook like laughter. But her joy was short-lived as her expression suddenly turned grim. She sighed, pulling away from Jhin’s arms and turning to face him.

“What’s wrong?”

_“I decided to tell you the truth. Everything that’s been on my mind.”_

“I’m all ears, darling.” He guided them to the edge of the ghost light, letting the reflection of the wood dimly light them.

Sona hesitated at first. It all started from revealing Jhin’s identity to her mother. Her mother quickly became fond of him, and to reveal that he was considered a notorious criminal could break the polite and reserved impression he had on her. Sona didn’t want to leave him when she knew the truth.

Even if they were allowed to be together, she wasn’t sure if the people of Demacia and Ionia would accept it. They could keep their relationship as private as possible, but there was still that slim chance of someone finding out somehow.

Then it lead to the possibility of the Ionian council discovering Jhin and his desire for peace instead of terrorizing Noxians. They could send an execution order or assassins to kill him under the guise of justice for his crimes. She didn’t want him to be in danger for the decision he made to recover on his own. Even the possibility of the cabal attempting to kill her for curing him scared her.

“I would rather make them _try_ to kill me than let them go after you,” Jhin growled as he cupped her face. His eyes hardened at the thought of Sona in danger by the hands of the Ionian council for something he did. It wasn’t her fault.

 _“There’s one more thing.”_ Her heart pounded with a desperate plea to stop while she could. He didn’t have to know. Ignorance is bliss, isn’t it? He didn’t have to know until after the concert was over. But the fear of Jhin becoming angry with her for hiding Shen and Zed’s presence from him ate away at her heart for days. She had to tell him now. She had to tell him before it was too late.   _“My sponsor… He’s…”_

Suddenly, the lights were switched on the stage, blinding and startling them both. Sona squinted under the light, covering the source of the light with her hand, as Jhin shut his eyes from the brightness of the wooden floor.

“Lady Sona, there you are.”

Sona’s eyes widened in horror.

Shen.

She looked up to see him approach them at the center stage, any words he was saying turning into a blur of sounds. Her hands shot up to cover Jhin’s eyes in a desperate attempt to prevent him from seeing Shen.

Please.

“Sona, what’s wrong?” Jhin pried Sona’s shaking hands off his mask and looked up.

Gods, please.

Jhin was silent as he stared at Shen, the man that he had wanted to kill as an act of satisfying his tormenting compulsion. Something flashed in his eyes. Something was trying to grip at the strings of his sanity. Something greedy for the light of day.

Anything but this. Sona’s fingernails scraped against the wood as her hands balled up into fists. Her hair spilled over her shaking shoulders and face as teardrops wet the back of Jhin’s hand, which had dropped from her cheek when the lights turned on.

For the first time since his encounter with Sona, he felt that insidious itch to feel the cold metal of his gun against his fingers. The compulsion never disappeared. It only sat in the dark corners of his mind, biding its time. Waiting for the moment when it can lash out against the golden music that turned its power against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. :o


	12. Descent

Shen was at a loss. He had been trying to find Sona since her mother notified him that she didn’t return from her rehearsal yet. Strange, he thought as he walked back the way he came from. He had thought Sona was back at the inn since the concert crew had left for home already. Suspecting that she may have stayed behind, he neared the stage only to hear the muffled voice of a man and clacks of shoes against the wooden floor. He peeked from behind the curtains, squinting his eyes to make out the dark silhouettes dancing around the ghost light.

But when he switched on the lights, he saw Sona and the dancer sitting on the floor together. He groaned in embarrassment, realizing that he had interrupted a moment between them. It was too late to turn them back off and pretend nothing happened. He stepped up to the stage, feigning interest in a topic about sponsor matters as he approached her. 

Yet, he only saw Sona stare at him in horror as she tried to cover the eyes of the dancer’s mask. 

“Sona, what’s wrong?” The dancer pried Sona’s hands away from his eyes and looked up at Shen. He saw the dancer’s eyes widen. 

Now, Shen was awkwardly standing at a distance behind them while Sona weeped as the dancer kept staring at him. He didn’t know what was going on. He looked at the man with Sona, whose eyes were now back to normal. But something felt off. The stare felt familiar, but it was an eerie feeling that crawled up his back like a shadow.

A question began to ring in his mind. A question he should have asked since Sona told him about the dancer.

Who was this man?

A thought was starting to bubble up to the surface until the dancer suddenly broke eye contact and gasped as he noticed Sona’s tears. 

“Sona… Sona… it’s okay, I’m still here,” he softly cooed as he tried to wipe away her streaming tears. “I’m still with you, I promise,” he whispered. Shen was almost nonexistent to them in this moment, and he couldn’t find the courage to walk away. He could only avert his eyes and pretend he wasn’t here. 

Sona kept signing ‘sorry’ to Jhin over and over again as she weeped. She let out a sobbing breath when he kept whispering to her with an understanding comfort. He wasn’t angry or upset with her. But he found out about Shen in the worst way possible. 

“Shh,” Jhin whispered as he cradled her close to him. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He didn’t bat an eye at the blue-clad ninja behind them, not when Sona couldn’t calm the dissonance within her. He had snapped out of his trance when he felt her warm tears wet his skin. His heart broke when everything began to fall into place. Her worries, her silence, her burdens all made sense. She had to carry such a huge weight on her for so long. He couldn’t imagine how she must have felt all this time until now.

Finally finding the strength to take action, Shen slowly took a few steps back as silently as possible. He refused to voice any words in fear that he might make things worse. However, he found himself staring at the dancer through the entire time of his escape. 

Something about the dancer was familiar. The way his stare bore through the back of his mind.

Like a nightmare.

Like a bad memory just waiting to haunt him.

Shen slipped behind the black curtains to turn off the lights and teleported far away from the site. He landed on the roof of one of the council buildings, where he could barely make out the silhouettes of Sona and the dancer still on the floor. The thought that was swept away like a current earlier started bubbling up to the surface again. But this time, it surfaced and created a ripple. A ripple of memories he knew wouldn’t come back unless… 

Unless… 

Zed. He had to find Zed.

* * *

 

Sona awoke to a blurry vision. She was exhausted, and her eyes felt swollen and warm to the touch. Last night’s incident flooded into her head as soon as she recognized the ceiling of Jhin’s room. They had left the stage to prevent attracting any attention since Shen had turned the lights on. He took her to the inn he stayed in to help her calm down and try to continue from where she left off in their conversation.

Jhin understood everything Sona did, and he didn’t blame her. There was no sign of disappointment in his tone and expression, but his voice held a tinge of heartbreak seeing Sona weep an apology so sadly. 

She sighed as she pressed her arm to her eyes. Her skin was cool to the touch, soothing the swelling of her eyes a bit. After a minute, she looked around the room. The neatly folded blanket and pillow that Jhin used to sleep on the floor sat on the edge of his bed to indicate his absence. Slight panic settled into her as she sat up and hurried to the window, hoping to spot Jhin outside. The panic then turned into anxiety as she tried to look under the bed and drawers for the bag Jhin kept his weapons in. She opened the door of a dresser next to the bed and found the bag. She sighed in relief when she felt the protruding of his gun inside.

Footsteps on the wooden floor forced Sona to close the dresser and return to the bed. Jhin walked in with a tray holding a bag of ice and a cup of water. “Good morning.” He pushed the door closed with his back and set the tray on the dresser. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he pressed his lips on her forehead.

_ “Exhausted. I feel like my eyes were going to swell shut if I didn’t wake up any sooner,” _ she signed, earning a chuckle from Jhin. A wave of relief washed over her seeing that Jhin hadn’t changed since his encounter with Shen last night. Sona sipped from the glass before setting it down.

“Take good care of yourself for today. You have a concert to do tonight, after all.” He wrapped the bag of ice in a cloth and sat next to Sona, gesturing her to lie down on his lap. He gently dabbed the ice on her swollen eyes to help settle it down. “Did I scare you yesterday night?”

Sona frowned.  _ “Just a little. I thought you would be angry with me for not telling you sooner.” _ Her fingers curled in hesitantly.  _ “I didn’t think you’d find out that way. I was so sure I could tell you without an interruption, but…” _ Her hands resigned to her sides, her frown looking more grim. 

In an attempt to soothe her troubles, Jhin switched hands to hold Sona’s hand to his lips. “I will always repeat it as many times as you’d like, but I will never be angry with you for not telling me.” He dabbed the ice on Sona’s other eye.  _ Perhaps it was better not to tell me at all _ , a voice echoed in his head. 

The ice felt like it was burning through her skin. Sona lifted the bag of ice on her eye to see Jhin gazing out the window. She pursed her lips, touching his hand to gain his attention. Seeing him return to reality in one deep breath brought an uneasiness to her heart. 

“By the way, your mother called earlier. She was worried about your whereabouts when she didn’t wake up to see you. I let her know you stayed with me for the night.” A crooked smile tugged at his lips. “She was implying something rather embarrassing as a joke, but I felt like if I didn’t firmly tell her otherwise, she’d take my laugh as affirmative.”

“Pfft!”

Jhin looked down in surprise, seeing Sona shaking in laughter. He had never heard her make that sound before. Her burst of laughter wasn’t her voice, but it made his heart skip a beat. 

_ “Despite her standing in Demacia, mother secretly likes to tease,” _ Sona signed, still laughing. He smiled. She seemed to revert back to her cheerful demeanor. He felt peaceful seeing her bright smile return to her lips.  _ “I’m feeling much better. Thank you.” _ She sat up to peck him on the cheek. Her eyes were still a little red, but the swelling settled down more.

“Shall we deliver you to your mother then? I’m expecting her to stare at us with a teasing smile, however.”

Sona rolled her eyes as she straightened the nightgown Jhin had gotten for her and headed for the restroom, collecting her concert outfit in her hands to change into since it was what she had for now.  _ “Ignore her.” _

“It’s rather hard to ignore a Demacian noble grinning like she’s expecting some sort of announcement, darling.”

Another sound of her bursting into laughter and a clap of amusement sounded from the restroom, making Jhin chuckle to himself. He exhaled as he stared out the window again. The clear blue sky indicated no signs of clouds that might obstruct the starry night for the concert. A good sign, indeed.

As Jhin went to put the bag of ice back on the tray, something flashed outside. Screaming. They were screams of terror and panic. A splattering sound hit the window of his room, making him freeze in place. He slowly turned his head to his window. For a moment, he swore he saw a splatter of blood… and the silhouette of a man in blue. His feet dragged him to the window, his hands against the glass as if they were trying to feel for something.

There was nothing there.

His hand was shaking. Was he afraid? Nay, he felt… excited. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shook away that same tugging feeling in the back of his mind. He curled his hand into a fist to quell the shaking. He could resist it. He had the power to.

Resist it.

Sona stepped out in her concert outfit, holding her nightgown in a neat fold in her hands. She placed it on top of the folded blanket and pillow at the foot of the bed and turned to Jhin. She tilted her head when he didn’t seem to notice her presence. She reached over to her etwahl and strummed his name.  _ “Did something happen?” _ she asked when he turned to her with his hands behind his back. 

Resist it.

Jhin simply smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” Behind his back was his quivering hand, itching to hold that familiar grip of a gun once more. 

Resist it.

He followed Sona out the door to escort her back to her inn so she could prepare for the concert tonight. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes followed the grain of the wood to the dresser, where his gun slept inside until its next use. His eyes lingered for a moment before locking it shut.

Resist it.

* * *

 

Sona dragged Jhin along with her mother to find the shop that styled her hair after hearing that the shop offered makeup services. She refused to let him out of her sight after his short answer to her. He didn’t know, but she had noticed his shaking hand while he was closing the door.

“You’re both rather quiet today. Did something happen between you two? Did I perhaps go too far on the teasing?”

“Not at all, Lady Lestara,” Jhin answered calmly. “I suppose you can call it an early case of stage fright. It’s been a while since I last performed in front of a large audience.”

Sona’s eyes were fixated on the ground as Lestara conversed with him. She wasn’t certain if he meant that as his time as a stagehand or… the last time he killed. She shut her eyes to shoo the thoughts away, her hand finding Jhin’s and intertwining their fingers. 

“Are you alright?” Jhin worriedly asked, slightly bending down to her level. “Do you need to sit down?”

She shook her head, her head still lowered. She was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, he’d know what she was thinking about. Unknowingly, her fingers slightly tightened around Jhin’s hand to ground herself.

Jhin gave her hand a squeeze back, as if he knew what she was feeling. He was still with her. He was trying so hard. But his concentration was beginning to waver. Every corner they turned, he saw a gradual increase of red painting the walls and stone pavement. It all started with a few splatters, but the splatters grew bigger until an entire wall was splashed with blood. He started to hum one of Sona’s songs to himself to suppress the visions.

 

The two makeup artists stepped away from Sona as they put the finishing touches on her face. “Done! All we need now is to find a good color for her lips.” They went with a more natural look with her foundation, but if one looked closely, blossom pink shaded her lids on top of her eyeliner. Under the small spotlight of the mirror, there was a dash of sparkles on her cheeks that subtly shone as the light hit her face.

Jhin then stepped up to the makeup artists who were trying out different shades but found no luck. “May I try something?” he shyly suggested.

“Go ahead!” They let him through to see the varying shades of red to peach. “Are you a makeup artist also?”

“Something of the sort.” Oh, how that phrase seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. “I’ve studied a bit of theatrical makeup but I was more interested in simple face cosmetics. Ah, here it is.” He picked up a shade of pink that had a redder tint to it and a shade of a pale pink and approached Sona. “May I?” he asked her.

Sona smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes as he delicately tilted her chin up with his fingers. She felt dabs of a brush at the center of her lips and spreading the color to the remaining areas. There was a pause before she felt his fingers brush against them. Her ears caught the sound of the two makeup artists excitedly whispering to each other.

“There we are.”

She opened her eyes and gasped at her reflection. The inner area of her lips shaded with the redder pink turned into a gradient of the pale pink as it got closer to the lining of her lips. It reminded her of…

“The cherry blossoms we saw in the grove,” Jhin said. “I thought a color scheme of that would have suited you. What do you think?”

Before she could answer, the makeup artists beamed at her in excitement. “I didn’t think you could pull it off, but you did! You’ve done really well with this, sir.”

Jhin nervously laughed, humbled by their compliments. “Thank you. It most likely took a while since I’ve never practiced on lips before, just on my hand.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t take a while because you wanted to kiss her?” one teased. The other muffled her giggle as she faced away from them.

Sona’s face turned red as Jhin muttered embarrassedly under his breath, “It wouldn’t be a lie…” The girls giggled as they picked up the serums to set Sona’s makeup so it won’t smudge during the performance. He fell silent and found himself gazing out the window into the crowd. 

His shoulders tensed as visions of blood spread like ink on a calligraphy brush flashed before his eyes. This time, he felt like he was there in the crowd, listening to them scream and beg for their lives. Their terror sent chills down his spine. It all felt so… real. Jhin turned around to see the makeup shop. Behind the window was not Sona but Shen, cowering behind the glass. His hand suddenly moved up. Whisper materialized in his palm like a wisp of smoke as he pointed it at him. His finger pulled the trigger. But when the bullet was about to make contact with Shen, he disappeared… and Sona was in his place, her eyes filled with terror as the bullet was a fingernail’s length away from meeting her eye socket.

Jhin gasped in surprise when reality rushed back to him like a crashing wave. He had broken out in a cold sweat, his heart racing in fear. He shot her. He shot her. He shot her. He shot her. His darting eyes found Sona approach him in worry and hold his hand. She was alive, thank the gods.

Sona strummed his name.  _ “Is it happening again?” _

“I, I apologize, Sona.” His mouth felt so dry like he swallowed sand. His words scratched against throat every time he spoke. He pressed his forehead to Sona’s shoulder. “May I request a song? The final song you played during your last performance, if that is fine.” He felt himself relax when Sona’s music softly trickled through him and silenced the whispers once more.

“Oh dear, your stage fright must be bad if you’re not feeling well,” Lestara said. “Will you be alright by the time the concert begins?”

“Yes. I apologize for worrying you.” Jhin tried to give her and Sona a reassuring smile. “It should pass soon.”

Sighing, Sona embraced Jhin’s neck tightly.  _ Please _ , she begged.  _ I don’t want to lose him… _

* * *

 

The night finally fell on the capital after what felt like forever. Sona kept an eye on Jhin all day and linking her arm with his whenever she felt like he was going to stray into the darkness again. Why did it have to happen the day before the concert, she wondered. Why did Shen have to show up the moment she was going to tell Jhin the truth?

She had to let him go temporarily for him to change into his costume, but she waited by the door of the changing room just in case. She listened to the muffled sounds of the crowd gathering in the venue. It sounded like the entire city came to her concert.

“Lady Sona.”

Sona jumped at the sound of Shen’s voice. Oh no. She gulped and forced a smile.  _ “What’s wrong, Shen?” _

Shen didn’t say anything for a second. “Is… everything alright? I didn’t realize you were with the dancer yesterday, and… I came to apologize for my actions last night.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I seemed to have interrupted a moment, and…”

She wasn’t listening. Her priority was making sure Jhin  _ didn’t _ come out of that changing room while Shen was here.  _ “Everything’s fine. No worries.”  _ Her hand slipped behind her to try holding the door in place. 

But Shen noticed. “Is the dancer getting changed?”

She nodded a little faster than she wanted to.

“I see…” He fell silent, not knowing what else to say. “Well, I shall leave you two alone. I have been requested to make a speech before your debut and the finale to keep the audience on the edge of their seats,” he said amusedly. “That won’t be problem, will it?”

She shook her head, again, a little faster than she wanted to.

“Excellent. What is it that actors say before their debut… Oh yes! Break a leg out there.” He patted her shoulder and went on his way.

She let out a big sigh, wanting to sink into the walls. Suddenly, the door creaked open, making her jump. What a relief. Jhin came out just in…

It wasn’t Jhin. It was one of the background musicians that had come out in his performance attire. Her eyes widened. Did she miss him? Didn’t he come to change here? She swore she saw him go into this stall. Panic flared through her body as she ran past him in a hurry to search for Jhin backstage. 

Where was Jhin?

He was nowhere near the lighting crew or any of the other changing rooms. She checked with the musicians to see if any of them had seen him. They shook their heads when they realized she was talking about the dancer. Her mother hadn’t seen him either. He wasn’t even waiting by his side of the stage either.

Where was Jhin?

The tapping of a microphone caught her attention. “Good evening. I thank you all for coming here tonight for Lady Sona’s concert. It’s always a sight to see such a crowd gather to listen to her wonderful songs.” Shen was making his speech already. The musicians were already lined up by the side of the stage, their eyes urging her to hurry to the front before his speech ended.

Where was Jhin?

A blurry haze settled into her mind. There was no time to search anymore. She didn’t have enough time to run to Jhin’s room and drag him back to the concert site. The crowd applauded and cheered, chanting Sona’s name in excitement. 

Jhin wasn’t here.

She had to go onstage. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh, what's gonna happen next????? Where could Jhin be?????? Will Sona ever find him in time?????


	13. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/09/18 note: You guys, please. Please. Please listen to this music when you're at the last half of this chapter. I highly suggest listening to it at the line "He was lost." This music just really suits the moment, and the title even makes it better. It's great, guys ;; v ;;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riTRKDELLQk

The lights suddenly shut off, and the audience fell silent. They heard the strumming of strings as a spotlight shone on the side and cheered as it followed Sona to the center stage. Sona took a deep breath to calm her nerves, maintaining the elegant smile she barely managed to work up. She couldn’t see anything but a blur in the dark behind the light. She forced herself to keep a steady breath, or she was going to make a mistake.

But she didn’t know how long she could be able to pull this off. Only one question continued to ring in her head like a broken music box.

Where was Jhin?

Her finger plucked the wrong note, but she managed to recover by improvising a section in a different key before letting the last note reverberate and returning to the original key. She had to tread carefully, or this concert was going to be a disaster.

 _Adagio,_ she repeated to herself as she played. She had two songs until the intermission before the last half of the performance and one more before the finale. She would have to search for Jhin during then. But for now, she had to concentrate on her own state of mind.

Shen and Zed were watching from the side, observing Sona with a watchful eye. Zed narrowed his eyes when he couldn’t see the dancer in the other dark corner of the stage. “You’re certain?”

“I am. I wouldn’t make such assumptions otherwise,” Shen replied. “Khada Jhin is the dancer, and I haven’t been able to find him this entire time.” He tightened his fist under his crossed arms. “I’m suspecting that he somehow manipulated Lady Sona into making him the dancer of the concert, but…” He paused, thinking back to last night. “But at the same time, it doesn’t feel like that’s accurate.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Zed hissed. “The Golden Demon is here, and he’s probably going to send hundreds of these people to their graves.” He started walking away to scout the area until Shen stopped him.

“I’m not letting you catch him this time,” Shen said in a low voice. “You’re filling in for me for the speech, Zed.”

Zed’s face contorted. “Why should I do that?” he growled as he jerked his arm out of Shen’s grip. “I’m more suited to catch that monster in a dark night like this. You, on the other hand, he would spot from a mile away.” He then looked at the city square and beyond. “He obviously has no plan to counter us like that time at the Blossom Festival.”

Jhin had tried to lure them during a festival before. They didn’t realize what he was planning until his traps sank its teeth into its victims. He had used white and red lanterns to help judge the distance between his gun and Zed to make that perfect kill. But by the time they gathered together to make chase, Jhin already slipped out of Ionia.

Shen grabbed Zed’s arm again and held tighter. “Because when you head in, you don’t think about the safety of other people. We have the entire city gathered for Lady Sona’s concert, and Jhin might shoot her of all people. Do you know what kind of outrage that will cause?”

“Tch.” Zed clicked his tongue and shot a glare at Shen. “Fine. What is your plan?”

* * *

 

It was intermission. Sona flew past the musicians and confused crew members to go to the inn Jhin was in. If luck was on her side, he was standing in front of that dresser—waiting, deciding, and hopefully still resisting. She had a few minutes. Her fingers plucked a chord that embedded her each step with magic to help accelerate her speed.

She pounded on the door of the inn, hoping the innkeeper was in and not at her concert. When the door opened to a young woman cradling a baby, she tried to point to Jhin’s room on the second floor. The woman seemed to understand and let her through with a key. Sona bowed in gratitude and rushed up the stairs, shoving the key inside and bursting into the room.

The only sign indicating Jhin’s visit was an open dresser, where the shelf that held his bag was empty. Sona’s breathing quickened as she hurriedly went through the drawers, the closet, the restroom, under the bed, even the dresser to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. The gun was gone. Jhin took it with him.

Hopelessness overwhelmed her as she collapsed to her knees. His compulsion overtook him again, and she wasn’t there to help him. She cursed herself for thinking he wouldn’t slip away under her watch. But she couldn’t keep pitying herself like this forever. She had to find him.

There was no time. The intermission was going to end soon, and Sona had to return to perform the next few songs. Her eyes glinted with determination as she made her way back. She was going to search for him during Shen’s speech. But not without help.

“Sona, dear!” Lestara paced to Sona’s side. “Where were you? The intermission is about to be over.”

The musicians also walked over to her. “Lady Sona, where’s the dancer? We haven’t seen him during the first half. We even tried searching for him while you were gone, but he’s nowhere.”

 _“I need your help. From all of you. Please.”_ She clasped her hands together in plea.

“What do you need, dear?” Lestara asked.

_“Stall for me when Shen is giving his speech before my finale.”_

“Lady Sona, you’re up!” the stage manager called.

“Is it about him?” she referred to the dancer. “Sona, what’s going on?”

 _“We promise we will tell you everything. But I have one special request to ask of you, mother.”_ She calmly breathed out. _“No matter what you see or hear, please wait for us. We’ll be ready.”_ She rushed up the steps to the stage manager’s urgent ushering, leaving her mother with just that.

People cheered again as Sona made her way to the center stage with her usual elegant smile. She waited for their applause to quiet down before she started playing. Her magic spilled onto the strings, creating an aria of green and turquoise around her for an extra kick. The audience marveled at the sparkling atmosphere that lifted Sona with elegance. They clapped to the lively beat of her song, singing along.

Akali and Kennen were watching from the sidelines of the crowd. Kennen was on Akali’s shoulders clapping to Sona’s music while she was nodding her head to the beat. She then noticed Zed exit the venue and hop away from roof to roof. She watched in suspicion when Zed seemed a bit… larger than she last saw him. She lost track of him to catch Kennen from almost falling off her shoulders.

Next was the song Sona made for Shen. She looked to the side, seeing Shen leaning against the metal pillar with crossed arms. Did Shen always wear black? He seemed paler than usual. She brushed it off, tuning her etwahl to the proper key to play his song. There was no time for her to think about little details.

“Oh! I think it’s the song she made for us!” Kennen whispered excitedly.

“Well, it’s meant more for master since she only knew his preference in music.”

“Yeah, but we’re technically connected to him, so,” he drawled, “we still count!”

Akali smirked behind her mask. “Good point.”

Lestara stepped on to the stage to help interpret Sona’s signs. “My daughter has worked on this song specifically for the sponsor, Master Shen, to express her gratitude. She did her very best to match the song to his tastes, and she would like you all the close your eyes and listen. Listen and think of a memory that it reminds you of.” She stepped backstage to let Sona start.

She let a a progression of notes resound loudly a few times in a slow tempo. She then played a soothing song that reminded Akali and Kennen of their meditation with their master. It brought a calm to their hearts as they closed their eyes, reminding them of a past time they considered the happiest. It was a song fit for someone like Shen, who meditated every day to maintain the balance within him.

Shen felt himself relax. Memories of his father surfaced as he listened. His father’s broad back that stood tall and proud with the Eye of Twilight at the ready. His father’s kind disposition after a night of training together with Zed. He wanted to reach out to those peaceful days when Zed was still a brother to him. He opened his eyes, Zed’s red cloak on his back flowing behind his back.

He wasn’t the one leaning against the metal pillar backstage. Shen was much, much farther away, crouching behind the slant of the tiled roof of a building. He and Zed had switched places, Shen wearing Zed's helmet and red cloak and Zed only wearing the black outfit underneath, but keeping their weapons on their person. His eyes scanned the top of buildings to search for a man on the rooftops or in the empty streets below.

It didn’t take him more than five minutes by the time he spotted a figure sitting on the edge of a building, his unruly, white wig swaying in the wind. The dancer—no, Khada Jhin—was watching the concert with that trademark gun hanging from his hand. The sliver of moonlight glinted off the metal into Shen’s eyes.

But why did Jhin look so resigned? He was hunched over with his legs crossed, not having even noticed Shen watching him from nearby. Shen didn’t dare reveal himself yet, for Jhin could have easily shot him the moment he felt his presence. Patience.

Jhin watched Sona play the song for Shen. It was just as relaxing as he remembered. He let out a heavy sigh. “What am I doing?” he asked himself. What did he grab his gun for? His compulsion collided heads with his desire, his need, for peace, refusing to let him rest without whispering poems of artistic beauty. Uncertainty plagued his heart from taking the shot.

He didn’t know how to handle the fierce battle inside him. He felt so compelled to hear screams of agony and terror. But he wanted peace. He needed the peace. Yet he just couldn’t attain it right now. He looked down at the gun in his hand, turning it over and feeling the grip against his fingers.

Another heavy sigh left his lips.

Silence filled the air after Sona played the last note. The audience applauded, their claps growing louder with their cheers. Lestara joined Sona onstage, her hand to her back and whispering something into her ear. Sona nodded and left after bowing with grace.

“I’m sure you’re all anticipating Sona’s finale, but we would like to hear the sponsor’s thoughts about the song my daughter worked hard on.” She gestured to Shen to come up to the stage. “Master Shen?”

Zed trudged up to the stage, his head lowered to hide his red eyes under the shadow. “Thank you… Lady Buvelle, for the kind words. I feel… humbled to hear such a beautiful song made in my preference in music.” This is how Shen sounded like, right? He suppressed a growl of spite rumbling in his throat.

Jhin’s head slowly looked up. That wasn’t the voice he knew to be Shen’s. He stood up on his feet, his back straightening. It was another familiar voice that he’s been searching for: Zed. Both Shen and Zed were here for the grand performance he’s been longing for for years. To think they were in the same vicinity without him planning their little reunion. How unexpected!

But he didn’t laugh. He didn’t smile.

His hand gripped the gun tighter as he aimed it at the stage.

Would the compulsion stop if he got rid of Shen and Zed once and for all? Was that the true answer to the peace he wanted?

He was lost.

Zed was about to walk backstage after finishing his awkward speech.

All he needed to do was shoot.

The tip of thumb found its way to the hammer of the gun.

 _If I was Khada Jhin, where would I go?_ Sona asked herself. She was running past strips of buildings, looking around for a spot that The Golden Demon would choose to shoot. No, these buildings would bar his vision. She arched her neck to look above the roofs for something. Anything.

She whipped around when she didn’t hear the voice from the stage anymore. The speech was finished. She was about to slam her hands on the strings in frustration and anger when the sound of the female musician’s voice boomed from the city square.

“Hello, Ionia! Can I hear a round of applause for the sponsor responsible for this lovely concert?” The crowd cheered. “We would like to introduce ourselves as the background instrumentalists of Lady Sona’s concert tonight, and we cannot describe how honored we are to perform together with her. On Lady Sona’s request, we will be playing a few songs of our own while she’s preparing for the finale!” She pulled Zed back to the stage with them. “Oh, Master Shen! You should stay and listen!”

 _“Keep Shen on the stage. Do whatever you can,”_ she told them.

Sona smiled in overwhelming gratitude at their way of stalling for time. She kept running.

And running.

And running.

She was about to give up hope until a pin of light gleamed brightly in her vision. She looked up to see Jhin standing on the edge of an abandoned building, his weapon already assembled to take the shot. Her eyes widened as she dashed into the building and up the stairway to the rooftop.

No voice was there to let Sona yell his name. No matter how hard she tried.

At the end of the staircase, she saw Jhin wrap his finger on the trigger. In a panic, she opened her mouth and strummed a chord.

Suddenly, Shen and Zed’s cowering frames disappeared like an extinguished flame as Jhin was hit with a surge of golden music. All the peaceful and joyful memories in his life flooded into his vision, and his time in the cherry blossom grove with Sona began to envelope him like the sunlight that shined through the trees into the clearing.

For a moment, he swore he heard a voice. A voice he felt drawn to—familiar—but unheard. Always silent and contained in music. He heard her call his name. His real name. The light drowned the darkness until there was nothing left. His gun fell to his feet with a metallic clatter.

Jhin turned around to see Sona running to his side in tears, throwing herself into his arms and send them collapsing onto the ground. “Sona…” He breathed in gasps as he realized she stopped him from making a big mistake. He embraced her tightly as he listened to her repeat his name through her breaths. “Sona… Sona… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

A whistling sound came from her throat as she sobbed intensely. She made it in time. She made it just in time. She stopped him from killing someone. Her tears wet his robe as she gripped the backside.

He dug his face into her shoulder as he whispered gentle apologies. “I’m sorry. I won’t be losing my way anymore. I promise. I’m so sorry.” He shut his eyes. He never wanted to cause Sona this much heartbreak. It crushed him to listen to her cry. “This time, this time for certain, I’m with you. I’m still with you.”

His ivory mask slipped from his face beside his legs, the edge of the mask chipping off as it hit the ground. It didn’t matter to him anymore. He didn’t want any part of that life ever again. He opened his eyes when he sensed Shen’s presence. He looked up to see Shen dressed in Zed’s clothing, holding the hilt of his sword behind his back.

“We finally caught you,” Shen said firmly.

This was it. Jhin stared at Shen a little longer, waiting for that destructive flame to be ignited again. But there was nothing. He couldn’t feel that compulsion to kill anymore. It disappeared like the last wisp of smoke from the stub of a candle after being used up.

“So you have,” he could only reply before pressing his lips to Sona’s shoulder and cradling her in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last, guys! ;; v ;; There will be an epilogue though!


	14. Peace

“Shen, I am done with playing your games!” Zed growled as he burst into Sona’s dressing room in anger, taking off Shen’s blue mask and throwing it to the ground. After sensing Shen’s presence backstage, he managed to pull himself away from the annoying musicians. But when he saw Jhin on his knees and subdued with his arms held behind his back, his rage drained away immediately. “You… actually caught him…” The hidden blades in his armor slid out as he slowly stepped towards Jhin. He tugged at the flap of the bodysuit on Jhin’s head, pulling the fabric down to reveal his face. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for _years_ since you escaped that prison,” he hissed, pointing at Jhin. “And now I’m about to deliver your punishment, Golden Demon.”

Before he even raised his blade to kill Jhin, Sona stepped in front of him with her hands out to protect him. Her eyes were swollen and red from her tears, but her expression held a tenacity that stopped Zed.

“Are you trying to protect him?” Zed’s hand balled into a fist as he pointed the tip of the blade at Sona’s chin. “Do you even know what kind of person we’re all dealing with here? He murdered people beyond gruesome ways because he’s a fucking monster!” he spat. “You can’t tell me you knew all this time and still choose his side!”

Sona nodded, but her protective stance didn’t waver and only grew more tense as if she expected him to attack. She wasn’t letting Zed get anywhere near Jhin.

“Hah!” he barked. “You’re really in love with him, aren’t you? I can’t believe he manipulated you into a relationship to have you as an ally.”

A fury ignited in Sona’s heart as she slammed her hands against the strings, producing an angry cacophony. She let out a shaky breath in her fury. _“How_ dare _you claim I was manipulated when you don’t even know what happened between us?”_

“And you don’t know what happened between us either. He’s a _murderer."_

 _“He was overtaken by a compulsion he had no control over!”_ she furiously signed.

Zed broke into scornful laughter. “A compulsion, you say,” he repeated. “You’re telling me that everything he did until now was all because of a compulsion.”

_“It’s true.”_

“As if I can believe such a lie,” Zed growled. His contemptuous eyes stared at Jhin, who silently stared at the floor and made no move to break free from Shen’s hold. Jhin wasn’t even cowering like the first time Zed tried to kill him. He was still, as if he accepted his capture. “You’ve never even seen the kind of murders he’s done, have you?”

Sona pursed her lips. _“No, but I have witnessed the darkness that plagued his heart like a broken harmony. He wanted to change. He never wanted to willingly kill people.”_ She stood her ground against Zed, even staring him in the eye as she signed. _“I can confidently say that he is a different person now.”_

“And if he isn’t? What will you do when his so-called “compulsion” comes back and murders people?” He loomed over Sona, who was two heads shorter than him. “What will you do if he tries to point that very gun at you one day? Will you still claim that he’s changed?”

Without hesitation, she took another step closer to Zed. _“I will take responsibility.”_

“You? You will take responsibility?” he sneered.

At those words, Jhin’s eyes shot up as he looked up at Sona in shock. “Sona, do not take responsibility for my actions. I am not going to let you be in the face of danger for something I have done.”

Shen, who was quietly observing Zed and Sona’s argument, was trying to sense the darkness that Sona had mentioned within Jhin. His father’s voice echoed in his head from a memory he thought he had forgotten. His father used to say the same thing when he made the decision to take Jhin alive and throw him into Tuula Prison. As someone who was less experienced, Shen disagreed with him, having believed that the darkness he sensed in Jhin to be his true self.

But now…

He sensed nothing of the sort. The darkness that tipped the balance within Jhin had disappeared.

Sona sat by Jhin while keeping an eye on Zed’s movements. _“I am the one who helped you recover from your compulsion and seen the progress firsthand. It’s a given that I would take responsibility as someone involved.”_

“You’re going to get killed if you do,” Jhin said gravely. “I don’t want to see you taken on that kind of burden because of me.” He frowned. “I’ve already caused you enough heartbreak tonight.”

The darkness that Shen had once sensed was replaced by a light. It seemed to shine the brightest in Sona’s presence. Was he truly the man he and Zed caught so many years ago? Or was this perhaps the man that his father saw in Jhin when he stopped Zed from killing him? He was beginning to understand what he thought was his father’s emotionless logic behind the decision.

It wasn’t foolish mercy, like Zed always claimed, but a second chance at redemption.

“Enough!” Zed bellowed. “I’m sick of listening to your excuses. Move aside, Maven, or I will personally strike him through you.”

“Zed,” Jhin called in a quiet, chilling voice. “If you dare raise your blade to Sona, I will not hesitate to take my gun back and pull the trigger. You will leave her out of this.” His blue eyes met Zed’s with a cold rage that forced Zed to withdraw his weapon from Sona’s neck. Jhin maintained his glare for a moment longer before turning back to Sona with a softer expression. “I apologize, Sona. It doesn’t seem like I will be able to join you for the finale.”

“No,” Shen finally spoke up as he released Jhin’s arms and picked up his mask from the floor. “You are going on that stage to dance with Lady Sona.”

“What?!” Zed turned to Shen in disbelief. “You’re just going to let him go like that? After all those years of trying to chase him to put an end to his crimes, you’re going to show _mercy_?”

Shen gently pushed Jhin and Sona’s back to usher them outside. “I’m not sure the musicians will be able to stall for much longer. You will have to go soon.”

“You are not going anywhere!” Zed dashed towards Jhin with his blade ready to strike. Jhin grabbed Sona and turned his back to Zed, holding her tightly in his arms. But instead of metal meeting flesh, another blade colliding with Zed’s resounded in their ears. “You!”

“Lady Sona, go. I will try to talk some sense into Zed.” When they left, Shen grabbed Zed and teleported them to another building. “Listen to me. I’m starting to understand what my father was trying to say back at Tuula Prison when he threw Jhin in there.” He took off Zed’s helmet and armor and tossed it at Zed.

Zed met Shen’s eyes with a piercing glare as he caught his helmet. “What?”

“Now that I’m more experienced and in tune with the balance like my father, I sensed something different in Jhin.” Shen brought a hand to his chest. “That man is not the man we once knew anymore. Like Lady Sona said, he has changed. I cannot see the darkness I used to see in him anymore.”

The crowd’s cheering drowned out Zed’s roar of anger and the sound of blade meeting blade. “You are just like your father! I was a fool to think your path was closer to mine than it was to his!” He jumped back from a swift strike from Shen’s blade. “I refuse to work with you any longer now that I know you’d just be in the way. You and your father’s pathetic mercy to that pitiful act is what will be your downfall, Shen. Next time, I’m doing things my own way without you!” Zed disappeared, leaving a faint shadow in his wake.

Panic coursed through Shen’s veins when he realized Zed was gone but was quickly replaced with relief when he felt Zed’s presence blinking farther away from the concert venue and sheathed his sword behind his back. After fitting his head inside his mask, he turned his attention back to the concert and teleported to Akali and Kennen’s side.

* * *

 

While Shen was holding Zed back, the two slipped past them out the door as the musicians were nearing the end of their time. Standing by Sona’s dressing room was Lestara with her hands shaking as they covered her mouth. She overheard them. She overheard everything.

“Oh my goodness!” Lestara ran to Sona with open arms, embracing her tightly. “Thank the gods, I thought… I thought…” Tears began to stream down her cheeks. “I thought you might have been killed, my dear daughter…” Her eyes moved to Jhin, who stood behind Sona with a somber expression. Suspicion flashed in Lestara’s eyes, but it quickly dissolved to worry as she checked Sona for injuries. “Are you safe? You’re not hurt anywhere?”

Sona smiled as she gave her mother a reassuring embrace. _“Shen protected us, mother. We’re not hurt.”_ She glanced at Jhin briefly to point at him. _“He protected me too.”_

Lestara dried her eyes with a handkerchief once she calmed down. “Sona, dear, I heard everything. He’s a criminal? A murderer?” She saw Jhin in the corner of her eyes, but he simply lowered his head with his eyes half-lidded as he faced her. “Is it true?” she asked him.

“Yes, madam.”

Sona gently held Lestara’s hand with a look that asked her to remember. She wanted her to remember the request she made to her mother before she left to find Jhin. _“Will you wait for us after the concert?”_ she asked again. _“I beg of you, mother.”_

There was hesitance, but her mother nodded. “I expect both of you to tell me _everything_ once the concert is over. Especially you.” She now faced Jhin with an insistent glare.

Jhin bowed his head to her. “You may ask me whatever you would like, and I shall answer honestly.”

“Then, go on your way. Both of you. The musicians and I have done all we can.” She reached into a bag around her shoulder, taking out a mask. “I believe this is yours.” She handed Jhin his mask for the finale. “I found it in the changing stall when I went to look for you.”

“Thank you, madam. I will be on my way.” He looked at Sona, who smiled and nodded to him to go his side of the stage. “Let us meet at the stage, Lady Sona.” He held her hand up to kiss the back of it and left promptly, leaving Sona and Lestara to continue their conversation.

Lestara turned back to Sona after she watched him turn the corner backstage. “Sona. He never tried to hurt you, did he?” Seeing Sona shake her head with a firm confidence loosened up the tension in her shoulders.

She couldn’t tell her mother how she had first encountered Jhin in the grove just yet. That was for later, when they all gathered to explain their story. She heard the music die down as the audience cheered the musicians’ performances. Sona squeezed her mother’s hand before approaching the steps leading up to the stage.

“Wait. Sona, dear.” Lestara stopped her from leaving and reached into her bag. “I found a mask that might be suitable for your finale. And with your makeup slightly faded, this might help.” She took out a mask that looked exactly like Jhin’s, but instead of a black base, it was white with gold streaks and red accents, black lining the beautiful colors along the mask. “I bought it thinking it was a nice match with his. You can wear it at an angle on your head instead of on your face.”

Sona’s fingers followed the streaks on the mask and nodded in thanks.

“Go. I will watch from the side,” Lestara said as she gestured to her to get ready to show up on the stage.

“Lady Sona! There you are!” The female musician rushed down the steps as soon as she was out of the audience’s sight. She huffed in relief. “We’re so glad you made it in time! The stage manager was yelling at us to get off stage earlier, but he seemed to understand what was happening by the time we got to our second song.”

Sona bowed to the three musicians in gratitude. _“You’ve done me a great favor, and I cannot thank you enough for providing me enough time to stop him from doing something he will regret.”_ She knew they couldn’t interpret her signs, but that was for the best.

“Oh! I think that motion is ‘thank you’, right?” the musician asked, repeating Sona’s sign for ‘thank you’. “I’m just glad we were able to help you, Lady Sona. We did request the audience for another intermission before you went on for your finale.”

“Yeah, and so we can take a break too…” one of the male musicians shook his wrists to alleviate the stiffness.

“But we’re ready to play whenever you are, Lady Sona,” the other musician said. “This is the finale we’ve all been waiting for.” He grinned at his fellow musicians. “I think we did well in keeping the crowd on edge.”

“You have no idea how much the audience is anticipating your finale now. They’re gonna love it!” The female musician yelped in surprise when Sona pulled her in for a thankful embrace. She patted Sona’s back and giggled. “You’re welcome, Lady Sona. Let us know when you’re ready. We’ll be waiting right here.”

Sona carefully pulled the mask on her head, the female musician making sure her hair didn’t get caught between the strings, and placed it near one side of her head. The shadow of the mask hid the red tint of her eyelids from her crying. On the other side, she saw Jhin waiting with his costume all fixed and tidied up. His head seemed to turn slightly to Sona as she caught his eye.

 _“Break a leg out there,”_ he signed. _“You will do marvelously.”_

A smile curled on her lips as she signed back, _“You too.”_ She pressed her fingers to her lips and shifted it towards him. _“Thank you,”_ she started, _“for coming back.”_

Jhin bowed gracefully as an actor would. _“All thanks to you, darling.”_

* * *

 

The audience gasped in surprise when the lights shut off again, whispering to each other excitedly for Sona’s finale. A spotlight turned back on to reveal Sona standing near the right center of the stage, curtly bowing as the crowd shouted in joy.

She gestured to her right, a spotlight shining on the three musicians sitting on their knees on a cushion with their instruments at the ready. Then, she gestured to her left, where another spotlight shined on Jhin’s figure, the gold on his mask and costume glimmering under the light. He sat on his knees like the musicians with his hands on his lap, waiting. The crowd applauded with the occasional whistle and whoop.

Taking a deep breath, Sona plucked a few notes in progression.

Jhin moved to the music as if the song controlled his movements. He danced with finesse as Sona played, slowly making his way to her for their dance. He acted like a young man searching for something to fill a void in his life, like there was something missing. He would reach out only to take his hand back and twirl away as if what he reached out for was not what he longed for. Then, he reached out towards Sona as the musicians picked up their instruments.

Sona took his hand with a delicate elegance and stepped towards him. They danced together on the stage, keeping a distance as if their encounter was sudden and uncertain of each other. Her etwahl followed behind her every step as they circled around the stage with the occasional twirl. She returned to her etwahl to resume her part again, but the musicians continued their part in harmony with her.

Something was starting to form in Jhin’s mind as he continued to dance. He kept wanting to reach out to her to cup her face with his hand but always curled them back to himself. The second time they danced together, their bodies were closer, their steps more certain, and with more elaborate movements to their dance. When they pulled apart, he couldn’t help but caress her cheek down and brush his fingers under her chin as he danced around her.

The audience voiced their captivation as they watched them dance like two streams, the currents gentle and joining together to create a river. Much like a dance between two lovers.

Their last time dancing together became much more elaborate and sure like the young man had finally found what he was searching for. Jhin added extra flairs like bring Sona’s fingers to his mask like he wanted to kiss them and touching her cheek gently. Sona would run her fingers through his wig or line her fingers against his mask as if she wanted to see the face hidden behind.

It was nearing the end of the song, and the musicians began to play softer until they were droning whole notes. Jhin and Sona finished with a slight dip, their bodies almost touching each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes, seeing each other’s reflection within. They didn’t even hear the booming ovation from the audience. Only their heartbeats.

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

Actions spoke louder than anything Sona could sign. She leaned in towards him to press her lips to the corner of his mask, leaving a faint print of her lipstick on the black color.

When they returned from their quiet bliss to the roaring crowd, they pulled apart and bowed. Bouquets and individual flowers adorned the stage and still rained onto them as the audience threw them to the stage. Jhin caught a rose that flew at him and handed it to Sona, who took it with a loving smile. They bowed to the audience again and welcomed the musicians to center stage to join them also.

Sona intertwined her fingers with Jhin’s as they collectively bowed to the audience once again. A thought tugged at Jhin’s mind as it finally formed and tried to connect something to Sona’s song. “Sona,” he called. “The song for this finale… What did you have in mind when you made it?”

She smiled knowingly at him as she pointed it at her and then him. _“Us,”_ she answered.

Jhin chuckled as he gripped Sona’s hand tighter and pulled his mask off to the side to kiss her on the cheek. “I think it’s rather fitting.”

_“I know.”_

* * *

 

It was hours past the end of the concert. Sona was interviewed by several people about her finale and the dancer, a topic she managed to keep vague about his identity while giving more details about the composition and dance process of the finale. Jhin avoided the eyes of the few curious interviewers that had wandered backstage in search of the dancer by dressing in a lighting crew uniform. He preoccupied himself by assisting with the disassembling of the stage while waiting for Sona and Lestara to finish.

Now, Jhin and Sona sat around a table as Lestara took a seat on Sona’s bed. For an extra measure of privacy, Lestara requested the innkeeper to not send anyone to their room for the next few hours. She understood that their conversation wasn’t one to be overheard by anyone else. She waited patiently for one of them to speak up.

“I believe I should be the one to explain,” Jhin started, shifting his position. “But before I do, I would like to introduce my stage name, Khada Jhin, which I’m certain you’ve heard earlier backstage. I was hired by the cabal of the Ionian council to terrorize Noxus after the war. However, the name I gave you in the beginning is my true birth name.”

“Hm, Sona has told me,” Lestara replied shortly, urging him to continue.

“I had stayed in the previous city to enjoy the festival they were holding at the time. I didn’t know of Lady Sona’s concert until the day of.” He rubbed the back of his hand nervously. “I’m sure you’ve heard, but I’ve been plagued by a compulsion for many, many years. I’ve murdered people and turned their corpses into… horrendous displays, only to satisfy it. I never wanted to keep doing it, but I eventually let it take me over.”

Sona watched him in concern.

“Lady Sona was, unfortunately, planned to be a victim. My compulsion knew no bounds.” He curled his hands in and out. “But when I first heard Lady Sona play, I felt the peace I’ve always wanted. For once, I knew silence.” He couldn’t imagine the look on Lestara’s face when he was going to tell her what he did afterwards. “After finding out that her music was the answer, I realized that my desire for peace probably wouldn’t be granted. So I went to the grove to kill her.”

 _“But I stopped him!”_ Sona immediately continued. _“When he explained to me what my music does, I offered him to stay and listen, if that was what soothed him. I also told him to come visit me in the grove again the next day.”_

Lestara’s eyes moved back and forth from Jhin to Sona. “Tell me, what did you see in him?”

Sona paused. _“I saw him swallowed by a darkness that clawed at the light he held onto. I saw a man who never wanted this darkness but accepted it helplessly.”_ Her eyes found Jhin’s hunched over figure. _“I wanted to help him.”_ She then reached under the table to pat his hand in reassurance. _“We eventually kept meeting… and we did become friends at some point. But then…”_

“I fell in love with Lady Sona,” Jhin finished. “At first, it was only her music that provided me peace. But as we got to know each other more, I began to trust in her. I trusted her to the point of revealing my face and my name—my real name. Lady Sona herself became the answer I was searching for. I love her with all my heart.”

“And you, Sona?” Lestara asked.

 _“I love him, mother. He understands me, never having forced me to do anything against my will. He soothes my own dissonance with whatever he can do, and I feel secure in his presence. He fills the silence within me."_ She cupped her hands together on her lap to calm herself. _“He’s changed for the better, mother. I love him so much.”_

Her mother was silent. She was considering everything she had heard from Shen and Zed and now from Jhin and Sona. “Do you know what kind of morals that we Demacians uphold in our society?”

Jhin paused to think. “Demacia upholds benevolence and fair justice for all. I’ve heard that people who have committed crimes or viewed others as expendables were punished.”

Lestara smiled. “Yes, and we see malice and selfishness against the morals of our society.” She crossed her leg over her other leg. “From what I’m hearing, you lack those two traits to be considered an enemy of Demacia. Despite your past of crimes, I’ve observed that you are, in fact, kind and polite towards my daughter and other people, as she says. And you treat my daughter with such a dedicated love.”

Sona was staring at Lestara in surprise. _“Mother, does that mean…”_

“I will accept him for who he is and what he has done in the past on one condition,” Lestara said. “I want him to show me proof that he has control over his compulsion. If he has really changed as you say, then I expect to see evidence of it.” She leaned back with a smile. “Someone from Piltover was talking to me earlier while you were interviewed, Sona. They wanted to sponsor you for a concert there in a few weeks after they saw your finale. They specifically asked that you perform it again there.”

Jhin and Sona exchanged glances.

“You are free to accept or refuse. But if you accept, he will have to come with us.”

Nodding in overwhelming gratitude, Sona embraced her mother tightly. _“I want to go. Will you go too?”_ she asked Jhin.

“How could I say refuse?” Jhin chuckled. “I humbly accept your condition to prove myself before you, Lady Buvelle. However,” he gestured outside, where they would’ve seen the Ionican council building if the curtains weren’t closed, “I must take care of some loose ends so I am not tracked and can ensure both your and Lady Sona’s safety.”

Lestara hummed in thought. “May I ask what methods you will be using to tie up those loose ends?”

Jhin smiled reassuringly. “Without killing, I assure you. I will be entrusting Lady Sona with my weapon for extra measure. It will take me a few days, but I must cut all ties with the council without leaving a trace. I will be making my way to Piltover as soon as it’s all been taken care of.”

“I suppose I can work with that,” Lestara said as she extended a hand out to Jhin. He took her hand and shook it firmly. “We will be leaving within the next three days, depending on when the next ship to Piltover arrives.”

“While it is a shame I will not be able to go with you both, I will make sure to follow within a week.”

“Alright. It’s rather late, so I will be getting ready to sleep.” She looked at Sona, who was patiently waiting for something. “If you’d like to take a stroll, do it now before it gets too late.” Seeing her daughter’s face light up made her chuckle as she sent the two outside the room.

_“Mother. Thank you. Thank you so much.”_

Lestara gave Sona an approving nod. “Anything for your happiness, my dear daughter.”

 

Jhin and Sona were strolling around the neighborhood under the stars. “I was expecting something much worse,” Jhin confessed. “It’s strange that I was almost anticipating her to report me to the authorities.”

 _“I’ve said it before, but mother is reasonable to an empathetic extent. She’s not one to focus on someone’s past as long as they’re a changed person today,”_ Sona signed. _“I’m just happy that she accepted you to some degree.”_ She slid her hand under Jhin’s, holding it tightly.

They spent the next few minutes walking in silence, listening to each other’s breathing and steps on the stone pavement.

“I know I’ve said it many times already, but I apologize for tonight.” Jhin’s grip tightened around Sona’s hand. “I could have sparked a disaster from what would have been my biggest mistake. But what’s worse is that I caused you so much heartbreak because of what I’ve done.” He looked up at the stars and watched them twinkle in the dark.

Sona brought their intertwined fingers to her lips to indicate her forgiveness. She didn’t want to let his hand go. She wanted him to stay with her like this.

“But thank you for stopping me. I feel… so much more different, like the compulsion wouldn’t overtake me like that again.” A smiled flashed across his face before a frown replaced it. “If, if that ever happens again, I will let you know the moment I feel it. While I’m more confident that it won’t come back now that I feel nothing towards Shen and Zed, life can still be unpredictable and uncertain.”

Of course she would do everything in her power to help him heal once again.

Always.

The only indication of her answer was her tightly holding onto Jhin’s arm and leaving a kiss on his bare skin.

* * *

 

A large ship stood out among the others on the docks, the technology used to construct it apparent in the design and function as it floated in the water. It was indeed a ship directly from Piltover that anyone would recognize. Merchants from Piltover and Ionia hurriedly dragged their belongings up and down the walkway of the ship.

Shen stood beside Sona and Jhin, waiting for Lestara to come back with the ship’s schedule. “A concert in Piltover? You would be in for a sight, Lady Sona. I’ve visited a few times, and I feel it’s getting more impressive each day.” He chuckled. “Though, I don’t think they’re a match for the lush nature of Ionia.”

Sona giggled. _“Ionia is my homeland. I will always find it more beautiful than anything else.”_

Jhin remained silent as the two exchanged words. He was in disguise to prevent any spies of the council from noticing him. Sona left to the docks on her mother’s request.

“Lady Sona tells me that you have something you wish to say to me, actor,” Shen referenced to Jhin. “Something about the council?”

“Yes. You and Zed seem to be under the notion that I escaped from Tuula Prison,” he replied in a quiet voice. “But in reality, the cabal within the council is who freed me and tried to use me as a weapon to instill terror in the hearts of Noxians.” He looked up at Shen, who had narrowed his eyes in shock. “You may already be aware of the corruption within the council. But you won’t get anywhere if you don’t start with the cabal. They are the ones controlling the darkness within Ionia, or in your words, creating the imbalance between the people here.”

The ninja was silent. “Why are you telling me this?”

The corner of Jhin’s lips tugged into a smile. “As someone who will cut ties with the council, I obviously cannot do it. And I vowed to her that I would never kill anyone ever again.”

“Is that why you won’t be following them today?”

“I must make sure the council does not track me once they realize I have become… inactive in their line of work.”

“You truly are not the man I once knew you to be, actor,” Shen said. “You’ve changed. I was able to fully confirm it from the way you danced with Lady Sona last night.”

Jhin felt a chuckle in his throat. “This is who I’ve always wanted to be.” He gazed at Sona’s figure, her skirt flowing beautifully in the wind. “I just never had the opportunity until she came. She is my love, my muse.”

Shen watched him with a curious eye. It was difficult to believe that the man he’s been chasing for so many years was now standing beside him with a peaceful outlook. That the man he’s been chasing for so many years now wanted nothing more than a tranquil life with the woman he loved.

“Unbelievable, I know,” Jhin said as if he heard Shen’s thoughts.

“But it is the truth, and I am not one to turn away from it.” Shen then stepped back. “I must go. If what you say about the council is true, I must act now. The Kinkou Order will be the ones to take on this imbalance and set it straight.” He began to disappear in purple light. “Please relay my goodbye to them for me.”

Sona soon returned after speaking to her mother. She looked around for Shen. _“Did he leave already?”_

“He had some matters to take care of. But he did ask me to pass on his farewells to you and your mother.” He noticed Lestara speaking to the ship’s captain with their bags by her feet. “I’m assuming the ship will depart soon.”

 _“It will be leaving in half an hour, actually. But the captain wants us to board in the next fifteen minutes.”_ Sona smiled under the shadow of her sunhat. _“I wanted to talk to you one more time before we left.”_

Jhin smiled back in mild amusement. “About what?”

 _“Things.”_ Sona shrugged and strummed a giggle at her vague answer. _“Did you tell Shen what you needed to?”_

“I have. I think you were right in telling him about it.” A calm silence settled between them as they looked out over the sea. The breeze was nice and cool against their skin as it blew past. For once, Jhin was able to hear the world properly. The sounds of the ocean waves washing up on the sand, the fisherman scrambling to haul in their catch, the bells ringing to indicate the ship’s departure… It was such a pleasant experience.

Sona let out a soft sigh. She never thought her initial desire to practice her magic in the grove would eventually lead to this. She tucked a stray lock of her aqua hair behind her ear as her other hand found solace in Jhin’s. They kept quiet as they watched flocks of seagulls fly past the sails of ships over the glittering ocean waves.

A small laughter then broke out from Jhin’s lips. “Didn’t you say you wanted to talk earlier?”

Sona shrugged again and held onto his hand tighter. She didn’t feel a need to talk when he was by her side to enjoy the view together. She turned to Jhin, whose eyes glittered from the sunlight reflecting on the water. She leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek.

“A surprise attack, I see.” Jhin raised a brow at her teasingly.

Her eyes seemed to smile with so much bliss as she leaned in again to place another kiss on his lips this time. He kissed her back gently and cupped her face. Their arms found each other in an embrace, laughing softly against each other’s skin.

“Who would have thought it’d end like this?” he whispered happily into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 5680 words, but I have the "last chapter" excuse to make it this long :U But yes! This is the last chapter, everyone! But don't cry just yet! We still have one epilogue left to go! ;)


	15. Epilogue

An insignia of a white mask with four roses blooming from the corner and the words “Lost in Reverie” were painted on a wooden sign outside a theater. The streets were quiet and almost empty except for the faint music and singing that came from inside the building. It was a full house, rows and rows of seats taken by mesmerized fans leaning in their seats during the denouement of the story.

A man dressed in a black suit with a crimson cape adorned with gold stood on the stage, reaching out to the skies for an answer to his forbidden love. His voice boomed to the sound of trickling strings in the theater. Suddenly, the spotlight flickered off as he began to dance in silence.

Soft gasps came from the audience when the female lead gracefully walked onstage, her voice ringing loud and true as she professed her love for the man she wished to marry—a knight of a humble backgrounds—not another man of aristocracy who simply wanted her for power and influence. The spotlight then blinked off, the stage now dark.

This time, a spotlight flashed at the side of the stage, where a woman dressed in a sky blue dress that twinkled in the light like her golden instrument stood and continued a soft melody before the lights faded back on the stage. She let a chord resound before the darkness drowned her figure.

The story was reaching its end, and the audience desperately wanted to see their leads get together and elope like they wanted to.

However, the man sang of the truth. He couldn’t be with her, for he was only her knight. Nothing more, no matter how much they wished to the stars above to grant their love. The queen would never accept the marriage between a princess and a knight. He then sang a lullaby that spoke of another world where there were no laws to keep them apart.

The princess sang with him melancholically in a harmony that reflected her acceptance of the truth.

Quiet sobs were heard from the audience as the princess and knight parted ways to revert back to what they were before their love changed them: a princess and her devoted knight. They couldn’t be together. It just wasn’t possible in this world. But they wanted the other to be happy, asking each other to move on but to be true to their heart. The lights faded to dark after the knight kneeled before the princess and presented a white rose to vow his dedication to her happiness, that he was her ally, her friend.

A moment of soft sobs broke out from the audience before the woman in sky blue appeared again with a happier melody. The stage lights shined on the princess, happily strolling in the rose garden with her arms linked with another man’s. She smiled as she sang of her fulfilling marriage with a man who treated her with respect and sought for the betterment of her people. Behind her followed the trusted knight of the princess now dressed in a white suit and black tie with his crimson cape pooling around his feet.

The princess turned to her knight and plucked a rose for him, thanking him for his dedication to her and her happiness. She asked him, “Where is your light? Your own happiness? Surely, you’ve finally found the rose your heart desires.”

There was a look of apparent confusion on the musician’s face as she continued to play the song. This wasn’t part of the script. Yet the princess’ words matched the melody of the song.

The knight smiled as he held the rose up to him. “I have, indeed. She is a woman of beauty and grace, a woman who I’ve dedicated my love to for years, a woman who helped me know silence, a woman I love like a rose glistening with dew in the early morning sun.” The light dimmed as a single spotlight shined on the knight. The princess and her husband began to sing in harmony to the music. “My love. My muse. Sona Buvelle.”

The woman in sky blue froze, her aqua locks bouncing as she jerked her head to the knight. Her love. She watched Jhin approach her as he unbuttoned the crimson cape and left it to fall behind his steps. Her lip quivered as he tucked the rose behind her ear and cupped her face.

Slowly, other cast members walked out onto the stage, all singing in harmony to what Sona would have been playing for the final act. Members in the audience were slowly standing up in realization of what was happening with gasps and murmurs of excitement.

“I couldn’t have come this far without you and your support. You are my love, my muse. No matter what, you stood by me and believed in me when things have turned for the worst. I am more than willing to do the same whenever your silence engulfs you like my darkness once did.” He kneeled on one knee, pulling out a crimson box from the pocket of his suit. “Now, I want to move on to the next act of our story. I would like to stay by your side until the end of time, darling.”

Tears surfaced from Sona’s glassy eyes as she gasped when Jhin opened the box to a beautifully crafted ring of sterling silver and a rose quartz glimmering under the light.

“Will you marry me, Sona Buvelle?”

Sona choked out a sob as she nodded in pure joy. She desperately tried to hold back her tears as Jhin slid the ring onto her finger. She cried into Jhin’s shoulder when he pulled her into an embrace. She was so, so happy.

The audience cheered and squealed to see Sona accept the proposal. Everyone stood up to applaud this special moment, ecstatic that they were able to see this proposal in-person.

But it wasn’t as special as it was to the two lovers who held each other lovingly, tuning out the sound of the audience and the cast members to their hearts beating in a symphony.

* * *

 

 _“What’s the surprise?”_ Sona signed.

“We’re almost there, darling.” Jhin was holding his hands over Sona’s eyes as he guided her up a small hill after their performance. “I was planning on coming here as soon as the opera ended yesterday, but we got held up by everyone congratulating us.” He chuckled. “Fortunately, sunrise makes this place just as beautiful.”

When they came to a stop, she let Jhin slowly uncover her eyes to reveal the very grove they first met in. Time only enhanced the scenic view of the cherry blossoms that now bloomed like a forest. The rising sun colored the trees in beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow to their pink hue.

Sona breathed out in speechlessness, emitting a light huff of white from her lips. The grove looked more beautiful than she remembered it to be.

Jhin smiled at her surprised face. “There’s a reason why I wanted to have my next opera in this city. While the capital is more grand, this city holds more meaning to me than every other city of Ionia.” He pressed his lips against Sona’s cold cheek. “Because it’s where I met you.”

Without a word, Sona began to play the tune of their first performance together. It was the song she made in their time in the grove and performed at the capital several years ago. Letting her magic spill from her fingers onto the strings, Sona watched the fallen petals dance to the rhythm of her song around them.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and watched in awe. This song held something special to them both. It simply reminded them of the times they sat in the clearing listening to Sona’s music and talk to each other with a growing comfort between them. To others, it may not have been the most memorable. But to them, it was everything. Everything that lead up to this moment.

The music stopped, and the petals that were dancing in the air now gently floated back down. Jhin chuckled as he brushed loose petals out of Sona’s hair. “Have I ever told you why I like roses so much?”

Sona tilted her head in curiosity. _“No, you haven’t.”_

“Roses make everything beautiful, whether the petals are sprinkled on a stage or a whole bouquet adorning a display. Not even the morning dew can tarnish it. But you must take good care of a rose, or it will wilt. I like the precise and dedicated care so that it will eventually bloom with a beauty that can’t be compared.” He gazed into Sona’s eyes with bliss bubbling inside him like butterflies.

 _“Am I supposed to be the ‘rose your heart desires’?”_ Sona teased.

Jhin huffed in laughter. “Oh yes, but it’s much more than that.”

_“Then what?”_

“Everything we’ve done up until now, starting from this grove to the finale at the capital city and now to this… It just reminds me of the very reason why I like roses.” He embraced Sona from behind and watched the sunrise together with her. “My heart will always bloom for you…”

_“And my heart will always bloom for you…”_

Like a rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW we're at the end of this story! I thank you all for reading the story I wrote ~~(out of spite, originally, but then it took over my life)~~ , and I don't know how to express the gratitude I feel towards the positive feedback for this! I appreciate each and every comment I received thus far, as it only motivated me to keep writing and see where it takes me.  
> However, I cannot thank my best friend (bekkodraws/bekkomi) enough for supporting me through a rough patch and then helping me write this story as I gained my motivation and inspiration back to draw and write again. I honestly couldn't have gone through with this story without her ~~and her dragging me into the abyss that is JhinSona--~~ Love ya, my dude!
> 
> Anyways! Thank you all so much for sticking by this story! I hope you enjoyed the fluffy ride ;)  
> My next work for JhinSona will be a series of drabbles, so please look forward to it! It contains drabbles of different AUs (including original universe, of course) but all centered on one theme. I hope you will enjoy my next work! Thank you so much for being a part of this experience! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my best friend drags me into a ship. We make headcanons. We make art. We scream. We cry. And my brain decides to go, "Let's make a fic about it!!!!" I am a slave to this ship, and I will go down with it. I'm sick of seeing so many negative fics of JhinSona. LET THEM BE HAPPY, DAMMIT!!!!!
> 
> Visit my art blog for more content! :D [AliceSenpai](http://alicesenpai.tumblr.com/)  
> Take a look at my best friend's blog also for her amazing League content! [Bekkomi](http://bekkodraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
